Feunard & Aquali
by Isis Duz It
Summary: Un Aquali à l'intelligence hors normes rencontre un jour un Feunard tout aussi excentrique. Les deux femelles vont se lier d'amitié et tenter de changer le monde Pokémon établi par les humains... Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette tragédie est pour tous publics. Les chapitres sont courts et alternent entre le point de vue d'Aquali et le point de vue de Feunard.
1. Chapter 1: (Un)natural Born Killa

J'étais issue d'un gros œuf. Pas le plus gros du monde, mais un peu trop pour mon espèce. Un petit évoli, paré pour l'aventure, le résultat de plusieurs années de travail, des gènes parfaits. Vous le savez peut-être, les humains appellent ça des « I.V. » _alias_ « _internal values_ ». Comparant les statistiques de combat, mettant en œuvre un maximum de moyens, combinant les meilleurs spécimens avec des objets rares, les dresseurs ont développé toute une science et un commerce qui a largement dépassé la stratégie et la tactique. Certains se sont même spécialisés dans ce secteur : l'élevage de pokémons.

J'ai donc hérité, par synthèse, de l'ADN du parfait guerrier. Un guerrier créé par la somme de tous les plus grands techniciens et spécialistes, cette somme, qui avait fortuitement donné lieu à une anomalie : un œuf plus gros que la normale. Un guerrier donc tellement parfait, qu'il avait tué sa propre génitrice à la naissance. Un exemplaire unique de nouveau-né assassin.

Evoli devenu aquali, j'étais sûrement vouée à devenir moi aussi la mère de petits champions. D'ailleurs, une fois atteint l'âge de procréer, j'avais une taille tout à fait normale. Je n'étais pas différente des autres. La taille de mon œuf n'avait été qu'un accident, qui avait entraîné à la fois la mort de ma mère, et quelque part, la mienne aussi, mais plus lentement.

On avait refusé de faire de moi la mercenaire que j'étais censée devenir. On avait refusé de faire de moi une nouvelle génitrice, car qui savait ce qui allait se passer, avec mes gènes bizarres, mon anomalie natale ? On avait également refusé de m'adopter. Mon dresseur, dégoûté, voulait simplement se débarrasser de moi. Même pas m'échanger. Il était même prêt à me donner gratuitement. J'ai été jetée en pâture, avec une pancarte qui décrivait tous mes arguments de vente, comme un produit, une prostituée de luxe.

Mais tout le monde avait lu les journaux. Certains gamins me regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Certains voulaient faire de moi leur cobaye. Pourtant mon dresseur, tiraillé par ce que le scandale de ma naissance lui avait laissé et un certain attachement dû au plus grand des magiciens – le temps – s'était finalement opposé à une acquisition de ce type.

Il ne m'avait jamais donné de nom. Je suis, Aquali. Un aquali. « Son Aquali ». Comme si j'avais été la seule ; le pokémon dont il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Je ne donnerai donc pas le nom de mon dresseur, lui n'avait pas daigné m'en accorder un.

Je n'apprenais même pas de techniques. J'étais là, comme un chien. Il n'était pas rare de voir des maisons remplies de bestioles, mais c'étaient des ratatas, des roucools, des pikachus, des caninos… que des petits, des enfants, des peluches. Ou même des évolis.

Cependant mon dresseur avait pris la peine de faire de moi un aquali, une évolution, qui nécessitait, de surcroît, un objet onéreux sur le marché ! Avec des stats de compétition. Tout ça pour décorer ?

Un beau jour, tout a basculé. J'étais dans la maison, une cabane améliorée à une dizaine de minutes à pied de la mer. C'était un jour d'été chaud sur la côte cette période de l'année où les portes et les fenêtres restent ouvertes tout le temps. On pouvait même laisser le linge sécher dehors toute la nuit, dans un petit jardin sympathique, avec des plantes et de la verdure, quelques couleurs sans prétention. Je crois que mon dresseur travaillait dans une sorte d'association, pour aider les apprentis qui voulaient devenir les futurs prodiges qui collaboreraient avec les scientifiques et directeurs de recherches. Tiens, un peu comme ces illustres « Professeurs » !

Je lisais des trucs. Mon dresseur ne le savait pas, mais comme je n'avais appris aucune technique de combat, j'avais commencé à feuilleter les bouquins en cachette. Petit à petit, j'avais commencé à comprendre ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Comme tous les soirs, j'attendais qu'il se tire et aille boire un verre avec ses amis, pour pouvoir m'adonner à mes activités secrètes.

A peine avait-il passé le pas de la porte, que je m'apprêtais à reprendre mes lectures. Mais cette fois-là, il revint une seconde après. Je détestais ça, quand il oubliait une affaire, son portable ou une pokéball. Je devais encore attendre en restant toute sage. Mais là, ce n'était pas un oubli. Des types en noir l'avaient intercepté sur son chemin. Des types pas commodes.

C'étaient des gens de la Team Rocket. Ils étaient deux. Le chef, le plus vieux, bordé de chaînes en or, faisait marcher un feunard au pas. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais un. Euh… ou une (on n'est pas toujours très bons pour repérer le genre des autres espèces de pokémons). Sa crinière dorée coulait comme une rivière de soie, à la fois fluide et volante. Rayonnant comme un soleil, dangereux, ses neuf queues dansaient comme neuf flammes distinctes. Ses yeux rubis scintillaient, froids et incandescents. Elle se tenait toute droite aux pieds de son maître, tout en faisant la fière, comme si c'était l'épouse du parrain.

Mon dresseur suait, tremblait, les mains moites. Je voyais ses veines dessinées à travers la peau, comme lorsqu'il manquait d'argent, par exemple. Je m'étais toujours demandé s'il avait déjà ressenti ce genre de stress pendant un combat.

« **Non** », _m'avaient dit les autres pokémons._

Car ce n'était pas lui qui était visé, pendant les duels de dresseurs.

Au contraire, cette fois, c'était bien le dresseur – l'humain – la cible. Alors il paniquait.

Les deux inconnus s'installèrent dans le salon. Le maître du feunard posa un objet métallique sur la table, qui ressemblait à l'un de ces jouets que j'adorais : les pistolets-à-eau, mais en moins joli.

Je m'étais souvenue de cette journée à la plage, où on lançait des jets d'eau pour jouer. Il y avait aussi les autres pokémons. Je les voyais rarement. Ils ne sortaient de leur pokéball qu'en combat, là où je n'étais jamais. Moi qui n'avais jamais l'occasion d'exhiber mes talents, cette bataille d'eau avait été l'une de mes plus grandes joies. Ce jour-là, j'avais pu prouver à mon dresseur que je savais utiliser des objets, des outils, comme un humain.

Les autres pokémons ne s'étaient pas sentis offensés pour autant. Ils n'étaient pas hostiles, pour des bêtes de combat, contrairement à ce que voulaient faire croire les journaux. Vous n'imaginez pas tous les scandales que les médias ont pu mettre en scène – mon œuf n'en avait été qu'un parmi d'autres. Les autres pokémons n'étaient pas violents, ni des psychopathes. Pas du tout. Au contraire, ils étaient tous mignons, à attendre tranquillement aux pieds de mon dresseur, à vouloir se faire caresser, jouer… Et pour cela, ils se sentaient même supérieurs à moi. J'étais la paria, celle qui était punie.

De mon point de vue en revanche, ils attendaient qu'on leur dise quoi faire. Ils ne savaient pas, « ne rien faire », réfléchir… Depuis toujours, on les appelait pour remplir une tâche particulière. Sans envie, sans individualité, ils attendaient tous, là, sans volonté propre. Une compétence d'attribution spéciale. Ils avaient des noms, certes (contrairement à moi), mais ces noms auraient pu être remplacés par « Tournevis », « Maillet », « Scalpel ». De gentils petits outils vivants à disposition. Moi, je ne servais à rien. Donc, j'étais juste moi. Et ça me convenait.

Mon dresseur et les deux mafieux échangeaient des mots. Ca ne m'intéressait pas. J'attendais juste de pouvoir replonger dans les livres. J'attendais qu'ils se barrent, tous, et me laissent tranquille à rêvasser.

J'ai commencé à sentir qu'ils parlaient de moi. Les deux intrus me dévisageaient souvent. Et chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose, on remarquait :

« **Oui, cette bête a l'air plutôt maligne** »

J'ai senti qu'on m'observait, et je détestais ça, faire de la démonstration. J'ai quand même essayé, malgré tout, pour voir leur réaction. Comme j'avais vraiment envie d'avoir la paix, j'ai essayé d'expédier ça et je leur ai écrit un mot sur un papier :

* * *

_**Vous partez quand ?**_

* * *

Ils étaient tous abasourdis, surtout mon dresseur. Les grimaces qu'ils faisaient, c'était à se demander comment les humains pouvaient se trouver assez beaux entre eux pour avoir envie de se reproduire. Plus sérieusement, mon dresseur m'avait lancé un de ces regards noirs : je ne savais pas si c'était hilarant ou terrifiant ! En fait, j'avais rarement été envahie d'une telle peur dans ma vie, puisque je n'avais jamais été placée dans une situation à risque. Alors, inconsciente, j'en rajoutai.

Ils étaient tous surpris, et notamment, les deux types commençaient à croire que mon dresseur savait que je pouvais écrire, et jouait la comédie. Ils pensaient qu'il leur cachait quelque chose, alors qu'il ne savait rien, le pauvre...

Je sautai sur la table, là où mon dresseur avait posé son sac à dos. J'en sortis les pokéballs et invoquai mes camarades un par un. Ils ne comprenaient rien. Le feunard restait immobile et blasée comme une statue.

Je sautais partout, je ne tenais plus en place. Je voulais balancer de l'eau partout, jouer. Le robinet vint en premier lieu dans la liste de mes idées, et puis… le « jouet » ! Je pris finalement le « jouet » !

Alors, comme plus personne n'était à sa place, je grimpai sur la table basse, ramassai l'objet, et tirai. Un pétard ! Mais… c'était comme si ça ne marchait pas… Pourtant j'avais cru devenir sourde. Le truc avait dû se casser.

Avec le recul, je m'étais retrouvée sur le canapé, en train de basculer sur mon dos. Y'avait pas d'eau. C'était nul, comme jouet.

Seulement, scrutant devant moi, je réalisai subitement que mon dresseur n'était plus là. Les deux autres gars se ruèrent sur moi. Une esquive pour ne pas me faire attraper. Le second voulut de nouveau se précipiter sur moi, il glissa. Sa main m'avait frôlée, j'eus… vraiment très, très peur.

Comme jamais.

Pourquoi mon dresseur ne se relevait pas ? C'était quoi ce liquide ? Du sang ? Est-ce… est-ce que j'avais besoin de lui au final ?

Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte dans l'immédiat, mais j'allais réaliser l'ampleur de ce sentiment, seulement des mois plus tard.

La main qui m'avait frôlée avait ensuite atterri sur une queue du feunard. Dans le folklore, toucher la queue d'un feunard provoquait une malédiction. Je l'avais lu. Je ne sais pas si le proverbe est vrai, mais à en croire ce qui se passa ensuite, cela pouvait effectivement être considéré comme une condamnation à mort.

Sous les regards terrifiés des hommes en costume, les yeux bordés de larmes reflétant la flamme dansante, le feunard leur lança une déflagration mortelle.

Tous les autres pokémons s'étaient nichés entre les meubles, terrifiés par ce massacre.

« **Viens !** » _me cria le feunard_.

Au son, j'eus la certitude que c'était une femelle aussi. Elle me tira en mordillant l'une de mes pattes, puis nous nous sauvèrent, laissant les autres sur place.

Je sus alors que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Moi ? Avoir tué quelqu'un ? Je l'avais déjà fait une fois. J'avais déjà éteint ma propre mère. Une fraction de temps vécue comme une éternité, je m'étais sentie toute froide. Un glaçon. J'avais froid, froid d'avoir si peu de cœur. J'étais une meurtrière, récidiviste en plus.

L'instant d'après, j'ai rencontré ce feunard.

Est-ce que cela avait toujours été en moi, écrit sur la feuille de route de ma vie, à cause des circonstances de ma naissance ? Ou est-ce que je suis définitivement devenue une tueuse ce jour-là ?

J'avais peur. Pas seulement de ce qui allait m'arriver, mais aussi de tout ce que je pouvais faire. Tu parles de talents ! Tu parles d'intelligence !

Pourtant, une once de chaleur renaquit en moi. Ce feunard… j'en avais tué un, elle deux. Je n'ai toutefois jamais estimé qu'elle était pire que moi. Elle me fit l'effet d'un miroir. La découverte de mon reflet me terrifia : j'avais peur de moi-même, peur de ma propre peur et des réactions qu'elle avait provoquées. Intérieurement, j'implorai cette autre version de me préserver à jamais de ce sentiment de terreur.


	2. Chapter 2: Murder was the Case

J'avais pris Aquali sous mon aile. Contrairement à elle, j'avais un nom. Un nom donné par ces engeances, que je n'utilisais plus. Je n'étais pas maltraitée, mais ce qu'ils faisaient… aux autres, c'était…

Jusqu'à un certain jour, j'étais donc un pokémon de première classe. Dans la hiérarchie, il y avait les banlieusards qui quémandaient leur chanvre, les libéraux et autres véreux qui embarquaient leur cocaïne avant une médiation ou une interview, les arnaqueurs de petites vieilles au service des opérateurs d'on-ne-sait-quoi agissant eux-mêmes sous le joug des messieurs la Team Rocket, et tout en haut, ceux qui vendaient les substances en question. J'appartenais à cette dernière strate.

Ma fourrure soyeuse avait accumulé trop de poussière ces dernières semaines. Désormais, je ne vivais plus au milieu des diamants. Mais je savais où les trouver. Et puis, après tout, cette fourrure ensoleillée est un attribut des feunards, pas le résultat d'une quelconque prise en charge par les humains. Je ne leur devais rien, à ces salauds.

Je ne pensais pas réussir à m'accepter un jour. Ma rencontre avec Aquali aura été le début d'une série d'épisodes marquants dans ma vie. Elle avait fait cette erreur… fatale… cette erreur qui nous avait révélées l'une à l'autre. L'erreur la plus constructive au monde. Une erreur pour les humains, un miracle pour moi.

Comme beaucoup de pokémons, je rêvais de liberté. Une liberté où j'évoluerais. Je ne parle pas de la sauvagerie de ceux qui survivent, guettant proies et peurs dans les fougères sans jamais rien apprendre. Au mieux, ceux-là surprennent quelques jeunes dresseurs.

Je parle d'une autre liberté. Nous étions nombreux à en rêver, même parmi les petits monstres de la Team Rocket. Rien de révolutionnaire de ce point de vue. En même temps, nous avions tous très peur à la Team Rocket. Plus qu'ailleurs, je pense. Peur de perdre une protection. Personne n'a jamais vu un pokémon entrer dans un centre hospitalier pour se faire soigner tout seul. Nous n'existons généralement qu'à travers la personnalité de notre dresseur. Sans lui, nous ne sommes même pas un numéro.

Il y avait ce Pikachu légendaire qui nous fascinait… l'époque où on envoyait encore des gamins à travers le monde pour remplir leur Pokédex, contribuer à l'encyclopédie du monde pokémon… Aujourd'hui, on sait tout. Alors on exploite tout.

Mais Aquali… c'était le _summum_ de cette exploitation. Ce commerce sordide de « stats ». Des chiffres sur un papier. Elle avait été conçue comme une sorte d'amas de compléments vitaminés pour être hyper performante. Et finalement, personne n'en avait voulu. C'était un vrai monstre créé par les humains. Ils n'avaient pas retenu la leçon de Mewtwo. Or, Aquali et moi comptions bien les faire réviser un peu.

« **On commence par quoi maintenant ?**

– **On a déjà commencé, Aquali**. »

Aquali était souvent dans les nuages, dans un autre monde, à l'ouest quoi. Un de mes meilleurs amis – ancien meilleur ami – aurait dit qu'elle était « dans l'espace ». Elle perdait souvent son regard dans le vide au milieu d'une phrase, et même pas forcément à l'endroit de la virgule.

« **Quand des humains décident de dégrader des lieux publics et attaquer les choses ou les gens qui les entourent, même simplement pour leur faire peur, ils finissent par payer ou aller en prison. Voire exécutés dans certains pays.**

– **Oui, mais on n'est pas pareils, nous**, me rétorqua-t-elle.

– **S'ils nous trouvent, ils nous tuent sans sommation, tu veux dire.**

– **Mouais…**

– **Tu as bien vu le regard des flics. Ce qu'on fait, ils appellent ça du terrorisme.**

– **Bah oui, mais on défend une idée, non ?**

– **Donc c'est précisément ce qu'on est, des terroristes.**

– **Et donc ?**

– **Ce n'est pas en terrifiant les autres qu'on va arrêter d'avoir peur, Aquali.**

– **Pourtant, j'en ai vu tellement des gens qui agressent les autres dans des films. Ils ont pas l'air d'avoir peur.**

– **La vraie vie, ce n'est pas **_**Pulp Fiction**_**, tu sais.**

– **Ah, tu connais ?**

– **Je crois qu'on devrait faire quelque chose de plus constructif… Et se faire oublier quelques temps.**

– **Mais…**

– **Au début, je me suis dit que j'avais cédé parce que tu ne tenais pas en place. Mais c'est ma faute si on est poursuivies, et qu'on marche dans la nuit à bord d'une route en craignant chaque rayon de lumière. Je n'aurais pas dû faire de nous des fugitives…** »

Des fugitives bien connues en plus. Merci les journaux avec leurs gros titres.

* * *

**_Trois morts et des pokémons laissés à l'abandon_**

**_Un homme et deux membres de la Team Rocket tués par balle…_**

* * *

Je prétendais être plus mature qu'Aquali. En réalité, j'étais en colère, outrée par ce que les journaux disaient sur nous.

* * *

**_Un meurtre ou un assassinat ?_**

**_Des pokémons retrouvés en liberté près de leurs pokéballs_**

* * *

J'avais cette sorte de rage, accumulée depuis des années. Je croyais que la violence se banaliserait. Oh, elle s'était banalisée ! C'était le regard plastique et fabriqué d'Aquali qui avait tout changé en moi.

Il fallait que je trouve un plan, que je me venge. Je sentais le courroux se nourrir en moi, telle une flamme, mais pas de type Feu (j'ai toujours trouvé la typologie absolument stupide !). La colère c'est moche, ça nous donne envie de faire du mal. Mais le plus affreux, c'est de se rendre compte que nos méninges fonctionnent parfaitement quand il s'agit de trouver _le moyen de_ faire du mal.

Et les calomnies résonnaient dans les radios et podcasts...

* * *

« **_[...] _****_Laissées à l'abandon, les pauvres petites créatures [...]_**

**_[...] _****_Le ministre de la protection des plus petits pokémons prend des mesures _****_[...]_**

**_[...] _****_Les pokémons survivants ont été placés en pension _****_[...] _**»

* * *

Je connaissais les ficelles de ce monde. J'ai appris très tôt qu'on apprenait aux bonnes gens à culpabiliser les pauvres et à cautionner la violence des dominants, sans jamais avoir besoin de le prouver. C'était en face de moi tout le temps et jusque-là je n'avais rien fait. J'avais honte de moi. Une honte qui, malheureusement se transformait en haine. Aujourd'hui, dans ma prison, je regrette de m'être laissée parasiter par tout cela.

On faisait des chasses à l'homme, en regardant bien le spectacle durer, comme des lévriers qui se rapprochaient lentement du lièvre pour le mordre. On entendait la musique. On voyait des types garder la tête froide, avec leur costard propre sur eux, qui mourraient le lendemain. On voyait des femmes avec des bijoux d'or massif pour cacher les blessures d'un attentat ou des coups de leur amant. On voyait ces fidèles gardes du corps avec leur doigt coupés pour une faute commise. Des vieux qui parcouraient le monde entier et laissaient jaillir le sang pour des cailloux, ou quelques bouts de papier.

D'ailleurs, nombreux étaient ceux qui élaboraient leurs petites théories sur les blogs et les réseaux sociaux.

* * *

**_Des dissidents de la Team Rocket !_**

**_La Team Rocket aurait-elle des problèmes ?_**

* * *

Non seulement ils se mangeaient entre eux comme des Lougarocs (pire que des Lougarocs), les humains. Mais en plus, tout ce que les gens espéraient, c'était d'en voir d'autres encore crever : oh oui ! Si La Team Rocket avait des problèmes ! Génial ! Qu'ils s'entretuent, qu'ils meurent tous !

Arrêtez-vous deux secondes, s'il vous plaît.

A l'époque, cela m'énervait d'autant que j'eusse bien voulu m'en occuper moi-même, de la Team Rocket.

Avec Aquali, on avait commencé à débarquer dans les lieux publics, les magasins, les préfectures, les banques. C'était toujours drôle, de sortir de cavale et d'alimenter le scandale. On ne faisait rien de méchant : on entrait, comme sur une scène. On montait sur les guichets, les comptoirs d'accueil, à faire vaciller nos petites pattes. Plus il y avait de gens, plus on aimait. Je faisais danser les flammes, Aquali faisait sautiller les écumes pour faire peur aux miaouss asservis.

C'était comme au cabaret : certains adoraient, rigolaient, d'autres trouvaient ça vulgaire et dérangeant. On appelait la sécurité, et pouf ! On disparaissait ! Même si on n'était pas dangereuses, mais ils appelaient systématiquement la fourrière, cette bande de braconniers.

On laissait toujours un message avant de partir, très référencé, de quoi étonner tout le monde.

C'étaient des avertissements. Essayez toujours de nous attraper, vous ne nous toucherez plus jamais. Etant entendu que vous serez, le cas échéant, beaucoup trop décédés pour cela.

Comme je l'avais prévu, les autorités avaient fini par nous reconnaître, nous identifier (pour ne pas confondre Aquali avec n'importe quel autre aquali). Mais je ne voulais pas devenir une simple hors-la-loi, être considérée comme ces bas criminels de la mafia qui vivent dans l'ombre, « sous l'arc-en-ciel ». J'avais un message à faire passer. Je ne savais pas encore lesquelles, mais je cherchais des réponses.

Je m'étais rendue compte trop tard qu'on était allées trop vite. On avait toutes les autorités à dos.

Alors on courait, pensant mieux les assommer plus tard.

Il y existe toujours un fichier spécial pour répertorier les pokémons qui ont fait l'objet de contrôles, de procédures ou même d'une mise en quarantaine. Ceux qui ont les mêmes gènes qu'un exécuté sont fichés à la moindre occasion eux aussi. D'ailleurs, avec les échanges et le commerce qui fleurit autour des stats, il y en a pléthore. Aquali et moi, on ne voulait pas leur donner nos empreintes. Mais peut-être que c'était déjà fait, après tout, il suffisait de passer derrière nous.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gravity of it All

Nous nous étions éloignées des villes. Ca commençait à chauffer avec les autorités.

Avec Feunard, on avait fini par se retrouver dans une forêt. Au milieu de tous les pokémons sauvages, loin des zones habitées. On imaginait que contrairement aux pokémons de combat dressés, ceux-là seraient violents.

Je sais : j'avais affirmé le contraire au début, j'avais dit que les pokémons sauvages ne représentaient que du menu fretin, mais je m'étais trompée. Dans la nature, il n'y avait pas que des ratatas et des roucoups inoffensifs. En fait, c'était un petit peu plus compliqué que ça.

Il régnait sous les arbres et les feuilles une sorte de simplicité, parfois monstrueuse et meurtrière, parfois sereine. La lune, la nuit, les lueurs blanches, ces feuilles toutes vertes qui devenaient noires… Le moment de la journée changeait tout de notre perception des choses.

C'était parfois d'un calme religieux et aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je me sentais bien plus en sécurité là, dans l'ombre et le silence, que dans les foules, les parcs, les fêtes et les soirées.

Nous mourrions de faim, à vrai dire. Moi, je passais mon temps à regarder les nosferatis qui dormaient la tête en bas. Je ne dormais plus, moi. J'étais dans mes pensées la journée, j'étais alerte et bien éveillée la nuit. Je vivais à l'envers.

Feunard ne me disait rien là-dessus. Elle veillait sur moi, elle me transportait même parfois le jour. Elle ne m'en voulait pas.

Je voulais qu'on vive la nuit, toutes les deux. A contresens.

Mais Feunard, elle voulait le jour…

Tout à coup frémit un bruissement dans les ronces… ce n'était pas un insecte. Nous étions encerclées.

Qui ? Les autorités ? La Team Rocket ?

Un museau jaunâtre se dégagea de l'ombre. Un voltali ! Avec ses yeux noirs et riches de compassion, de sensations, d'histoires. Ses amandes, elles étaient comme les miennes. Mais du reste, il était jaune.

Avec lui, tout un groupe surgit du noir. Mais qui étaient ces voyageurs ? Ils n'étaient pas sauvages, ce n'étaient pas le genre de pokémons à évoluer seuls dans la nature. Une pierre Foudre, ça ne se trouve pas dans la nature !

Et surtout, ils parlaient comme des pokémons dressés (parce que l'accent et l'expression des sauvages était différente que nous le voulions ou non, le langage des humains nous influençait).

Alors il ne restait plus qu'à faire connaissance.

« **A Lumina, il paraît que les pokémons vivent libres, et les humains aussi. C'est un idéal qui me correspond, et qui leur correspond**, _nous expliqua le Voltali_.

– **Quel est ton nom ?** _demanda Feunard_.

– **En principe, c'est** **Jolty. C'est le nom qu'on m'avait donné. Mais je n'ai plus de nom. Pas tant que je n'ai pas retrouvé la terre à laquelle nous appartenons tous**.

– **Tu crois qu'ils sont tous végétariens là-bas ?**

– **Aquali !** » _me sermonna Feunard_.

S'ils mangeaient de la viande, ils mangeaient des animaux. Donc, nous. Même en passant à la viande bio, de l'écrémeuh bio ça reste de l'écrémeuh.

Une terre sacrée ? Moi, je ne connaissais pas. Et puis, on était bien à deux. Pourquoi s'intégrer dans un groupe ? Il me gonflait, le Voltali, avec sa fausse sensibilité de fragile.

« **C'est beau ce que tu fais, **_affirma Feunard en allumant un petit feu._** J'aimerais vous accompagner un moment, ça m'intrigue**.

– **Feunard !** » _ai-je tonné à mon tour_.

Je pensais lire dans ses yeux qu'elle souhaitait être libre, comme moi. Je ne comprenais pas cette demande de sa part. Nous avions autre chose à faire que de partir en quête d'un pseudo-paradis. Mes origines, je ne les connaissais que trop bien. Un œuf trop gros. Un meurtre à la naissance. J'avais déjà déposé mon bilan. Je voulais fuir à perpétuité.

Avant de fermer l'œil, nous avons conversé avec le reste du groupe. Je dois l'admettre, ils étaient sympas. Aniki et Nouki, deux arcanins jumeaux qui n'avaient jamais obéi à leur maître. Lucila, un papillusion d'un âge avancé qui perdait un peu la tête. Akfar, un delcatty (parmi les rares mâles) solitaire qui voulait sortir d'une vie de voleur.

Le Voltali est venu me réveiller au milieu de la nuit. Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance. Feunard les avait adoptés si vite. Si vite que, je m'étais sentie trahie. Je détestais déjà ce Voltali.

Dans la nuit calme, le trépas du feu, les dernières fumées évanouies, je n'avais jamais distingué autant de nuances de bleu foncé. Je réalisai que je voulais trouver mon propre paradis, mon propre rêve. Peut-être même sans Feunard. Après tout, si elle brûlait de me laisser tomber pour les autres... Un paradis à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas rêvé ? Dans le dernier dont je me souvinsse cette nuit-là, je fouillais partout. Je creusais comme un sablette et je trouvais des dessins, mais qui n'avaient pas de sens. Encore de la terre soulevée, une découverte indéchiffrable. Puis, je creusais encore, _idem_. Et en marchant entre chaque trou, je voyais des lettres apparaître sur le sol. Puis sur mes pattes. Pour finir, je me suis vue comme de l'extérieur, à la troisième personne, criblée de lettres, de dessins, de chiffres, de mots. Horrifiée, j'avais bondi hors de mes songes pour m'accrocher… au bras de mon dresseur.

Je ne l'écoutais pas, le Voltali, il disait des trucs, j'étais dans ma tête… je me plongeais dans un autre monde. Pendant qu'il remuait ses lèvres et ses pattes, je m'enlisais dans un océan de pensées. La mer… c'était bien à cet endroit que j'appartenais ? Le havre des types Eau, n'est-ce pas ? J'y étais déjà allée, avec mon dresseur. Mais plonger dans l'infini, traverser des kilomètres à la nage, ça, jamais… Sa faiblesse d'humain ne l'aurait pas permis.

« **Dans la pension…** »

J'aimerais bien retourner à Carmin-sur-mer. Vous imaginez tout ce bordel entre le pétrole, les tentacruels et les frégates ? Je m'imaginais les profondeurs naturelles comme un endroit magique, les grandes étendues sans un bout de terre comme un sanctuaire sacré qui ferait la taille du monde entier… mais les ports industriels aussi, ça avait l'air marrant.

« **Tu es née là, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien toi ce fameux gros œuf qui a été le dernier cadeau de notre mère ?** »

Oh oui, la mer… Attend, quoi ?

« **Tu es en train de me dire que…**

– **Je suis ton frère. Quand je t'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite compris. Après avoir parcouru tant de chemin et réuni tant de monde, j'ai appris à jauger mes interlocuteurs d'un simple coup d'œil** »

J'étais ébahie. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Classique, oui ! Je croyais avoir perdu Feunard, mais c'était elle qui allait me perdre.

Une famille !

Oh, je voulais tellement le suivre d'un seul coup, le connaître ! Je comprenais pourquoi il ne m'attirait pas du tout malgré qu'on soit de la même espèce.

Mais… ce voyage…

« **Tu ne trouves pas qu'on en a eu assez, des histoires de caravanes à la recherche d'une utopie qui n'existe pas ?** »

Mes mots s'étaient échappés un peu vite. Moi qui ne jurais au départ que par ma volonté de lui fermer son clapet, j'étais là envahie d'une culpabilité, j'avais peur d'avoir tué son rêve. Le silence était électrique. Même s'il était calme, c'était un voltali. Une silhouette se hissa derrière nous. Une grande crinière dorée. Feunard. Elle nous écoutait.

« **Je voulais le dire avec plus de tact, **_avoua-t-elle_.** Mais Aquali m'a devancée. Lumina, c'est une déformation d'Illumis, il me semble** »

Tous les autres Pokémons étaient réveillés. Leurs visages affichaient la déception. Après tout… on leur avait menti. Mais qui leur avait menti ? Mon frère ? Non, il y croyait tellement qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Il s'était refusé son propre nom parce qu'il savait qu'il allait droit vers la mort et l'oubli. Mais en même temps, il voulait rester en vie, et guider ces pokémons hors du monde corrompu des humains. En fait, ils y étaient déjà, dans leur monde de rêve.

« **On le savait**, _admit sagement Aniki_. **Après tout, qui a déjà vu des pokémons s'en sortir vraiment bien sans les humains ?** »

Voltali pleurait.

« **Ma vraie vie a commencé quand t'as eu cette idée. Je n'ai jamais été aussi jeune de ma vie !** _s'exclama la vieille Lucila_.

– **Je sais que ce n'est qu'une ultime fuite, rien de plus**, _dédramatisa Akfar._** Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut demander de plus à la vie, hein ? C'est juste une suite d'évènements ! Et puis, en ce qui me concerne, le paradis, c'est d'un ennui…**

– **Cette vie de nomade, c'est plutôt cool**, _conclut le cadet Nouki._

– **C'est vous, qui êtes cools, les amis. Je suis désolé de vous avoir embarqués là-dedans** »

Malheureusement, les dresseurs exemplaires comme ce cher Sasha n'étaient que des légendes. Comme Stakhanov, vous savez. Il existait pas, c'était de la pub.

« **Mon cher ami, il faut éviter de dire « désolé » à tout bout de champ**, _corrigea Lucila._** Ca veut dire que tu es désert, terrassé, comme une terre désolée. Il faut essayer de dire « merci » à la place, « merci pour votre confiance, merci d'avoir accepté de me suivre en toute amitié ». Tu vois la différence ?** »

Nous n'entendîmes jamais les remerciements de Voltali. Simplement, ses lèvres remuèrent quelques secondes parmi les cris des canons.

Des coups de feu et un camion. On nous avait retrouvés. Aniki fut capturé par des filets. Nouki attaquait de toutes ses forces, mais dans son élan, une nuée de balles l'avait à jamais couché au sol. Je cherchai les autres. Lucila à terre. Feunard devant un cadavre de feu, l'avait vengée. Ils s'étaient servis d'un insécateur bien docile, un assassin.

J'étais paralysée, je ne m'étais jamais battue. Les armes, comme celle que j'avais tenue, faisant valser les corps restant. Mon frère se dressa au milieu de la fusillade, sur ses deux pattes, imitant un humain.

Pas une once d'électricité ne l'habillait, pas une once de tension dans ses muscles, pas une once de violence n'apparaissait dans ses yeux. Ses yeux avaient toujours été doux comme l'eau. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas né pour devenir un voltali. Les miens étaient-ils les mêmes ? Je crois que non, ils étaient froids comme des stalactites. Moi, j'avais déjà tué deux fois…

C'était magnifique. Tout s'était arrêté. On était prêts à faire la paix.

Et ils ont tiré. Ils ont tiré sur celui qui se tenait pacifiquement devant eux. Parce qu'il avait crié distinctement :

« **Pitié** »

Parler, quel affront…

* * *

Je n'avais plus vraiment la notion du temps. Des jours, des semaines, je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à tergiverser là-dessus avant d'agir.

« **On était fières de nous parce qu'on savait écrire, et les comprendre. Mais parler, ça, jamais. Ton frère était peut-être le seul Pokémon capable de plus de choses que toi, et ils l'ont supprimé précisément à cause de ça** »

Je revoyais les filets rouges qui le parcouraient, au loin. Les petites veines de pourpre, figées dans ma mémoire comme une persistance rétinienne. Feunard m'avait obligée à fuir si vite que je n'ai même pas revu son visage, ses yeux si semblables et différents des miens, une dernière fois. Le sang, le sang, le sang. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait.

La violence, la mort, encore une fois. Etait-ce mon destin ?

Je devais me venger. Je n'étais plus moi. En fait, je ne me souvenais de rien. La folie meurtrière, ce n'est pas un truc qu'on ressent. On en prend conscience après coup. On ne peut rien y faire. Peut-être que je les avais suivis, et peut-être que je les avais égorgés à coup de pics de glace, ou peut-être que les avais noyés. Tous.

Feunard me retrouva en pleine nuit, dans une sorte de crise de somnambulisme, au milieu de nulle part. Peut-être qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose qu'ils avaient bien mérité, après tout.

_I feel the gravity of it all_


	4. Chapter 4: Carole of the Pokethugs

Cette journée commença plus tôt que d'habitude. Ou plutôt, la nuit avait duré moins longtemps. Nous entendîmes des réveils sonner, comme si tout à coup le quartier avait décidé de partir travailler, à l'école. En fait, non, ce n'était pas ça.

J'ouvris mes yeux et scrutai dehors. Des parents peu regardants avaient laissé leurs enfants dormir dans une pièce pleine de pokémons inconnus tels que nous. Ils avaient décampé avant même que j'eusse le temps d'apercevoir à quels visages appartenaient les voix aigües qui m'avaient arrachée à mon sommeil.

Une banlieue. Je vérifiai que tout allait bien dans la salle, et au moment où Aquali commençait à émerger, j'ajustai le chiffon qui servait de couette, du genre « rendors-toi bien ma fille ».

Blasphémant la pénombre tranquille, je tirai un tout petit peu le rideau pour regarder ce qui se passait dans la rue avec plus d'attention.

Une ambiance de fête se profilait. Comme à un mariage. Les jeunes filles avaient mis l'équivalent de la robe du dimanche. Ce jour-là, fini les insultes, les guns, les disputes, fini les putes.

C'était le premier du mois. Une ambiance de paix, de mélodie régnait. On avait envie de chanter. Ils ouvraient la boîte aux lettres pour encaisser les allocs, et acheter le nécessaire pour cette journée.

Une aubaine de se retrouver ici pour apaiser Aquali. Avait-elle vraiment tué les humains dans la forêt ? J'étais extrêmement dubitative, mais juste au cas où, j'allais devoir l'aider à contrôler ses émotions.

Certains jeunes de la banlieue restaient sur leurs gardes. Le moindre petit Abra qui passait trop près les faisait tressaillir. Ils étaient habitués aux vols. Mais ce n'était pas une journée où l'on volait, ni les gens, ni les voitures.

Un peu avant midi, les barbecues frétillaient déjà. La fumée des grills se mélangeait à celle de l'herbe. Les épices, les piments, les merguez, le grillé, agrémentaient l'état d'apesanteur magique dans lequel ils allaient tous, même leurs pokémons. Comme un chœur avec des marches harmoniques et des accents, c'était une sorte de petite pointe de parfum dans un grand brouillard relaxant.

Tout le quartier s'agitait comme une sorte de bouilloire. Des nuages au-dessus des gens, et des gens sur leur petit nuage. Ca transpirait. Les enfants jouaient au foot, les adultes se découvraient une sympathie soudaine et reproduisaient les danses de la nature.

Une simple entrée d'argent – trois fois rien – les avait transformés eux et leur perception des gens estimables jusqu'au soir.

« **Ils disent que ça ne sert à rien de donner aux pauvres, parce qu'ils dépensent leur argent n'importe comment. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qu'ils gagnent. Il faut voir plus loin : pour une fois, c'est la paix** »

Ah, Aquali était bien réveillée.

Mais derrière cette remarque cynique et sur les remix des grands classiques de disco propres à l'ère du G-funk, Aquali pleurait. Des sanglots d'enfant. Un enfant qui avait perdu sa mère. Sa famille. En l'occurrence, oui.

« **Tu rêves de paix, au fond** » _marmonnai-je_.

Puis, sans crier gare, elle traversa la fenêtre d'un bond. Un pokémon normal se serait couvert de sang d'une telle défenestration. Elle, elle avait du rouge, mais elle était en pleine forme. Nous étions au rez-de-chaussée.

Les gens n'avaient pas trop remarqué sa présence, ni la casse. A la limite, la scène était « drôle ».

Nous allâmes nous promener. Personne ne nous interdisait quoi que ce soit. Personne ne nous remarquait vraiment en fait. Nous pouvions nous battre. Tout ce que nous faisions s'inscrivait dans le paysage, comme une phrase de plus. Ironiquement, les pokémons ici me paraissaient plus sérieux et attentifs qu'ailleurs. Il y avait matière à progresser. Des pokémons _top tier_, des combattants de première classe, des auras de vainqueurs, ils avaient le niveau de compétiteurs. Pourtant, jamais il n'y avait eu de compétition dans les parages. Il y avait trop de délinquance, pas d'intérêt politique à cela.

Porter le titre de champion d'arène relève de la distinction honorifique et du travail bénévole basé sur le volontariat pour les humains. Autant dire que seuls ceux qui ont le luxe de se priver d'un job à temps plein peuvent prétendre au poste. Depuis peu, ils doivent aussi justifier d'un intérêt significatif pour les institutions et la cause des pokémons à travers des publications, des emplois antérieurs, un service civique humblement rendu, une loyauté sans faille…

Au moins ici, les pokémons travaillaient de concert avec leurs… leurs maîtres ? Cela restait des maîtres, le clivage hiérarchique étant toutefois moindre qu'au sein de la Team Rocket.

Là-bas, nous étions dressés. Et d'ailleurs, même les dresseurs étaient dressés. Tous, sous les ordres du « père », celui qui nous avait recueillis, ô pauvres êtres que nous étions. Nous leur devions tout, à nos « parents » (oui parce la « mère », au-dessus, était encore pire). La conformité. L'obéissance. Le droit de vivre. C'était notre école, chacun la sienne.

Je me demandais parfois si ma place dans la hiérarchie n'était pas plus aisée que celle de mon maître. Ce dernier avait encore besoin d'obtenir un badge avant de pouvoir me garder sous contrôle à tout jamais…

En pleine réminiscence, j'étais restée en retrait, je surveillais Aquali de loin, comme une mère.

Elle discutait avec un Rhinoféros et un Dracaufeu. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de parler à des inconnus. Je commençais à la connaître, m'inquiéter, comme un humain voyant son enfant traverser la route. Comme une maman, tandis que j'étais en train de repenser à mes souvenirs d'ado…

La scène m'inspira le danger. Je m'approchai.

« **Non… c'est différent. Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Nous courons après l'argent, eux courent après le pouvoir, et les gens au pouvoir sont seuls. Nous, nous sommes tous ensembles. J'aimerais que ça soit vrai tous les jours, pas seulement aujourd'hui** »

Elle avait déjà réussi à les faire parler. En fin de compte, il n'y avait aucune menace. Ca, c'était la force d'Aquali. Mais je n'y pouvais rien, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose nous séparait malgré tout de ces énergumènes.

Ou peut-être que je ne supportais pas de la voir ailleurs.

Ou peut-être qu'elle était comme eux, et qu'il n'y avait que moi qui étais différente.

J'étais donc toute seule ?

Comme au départ, comme avec mon maître, comme quand mon meilleur ami m'a abandonnée. Après tout, quelle raison pouvait-elle avoir de rester avec moi…

Je décidai alors de la laisser avec ses nouveaux amis. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à mon avenir à moi. Je devais être recherchée, par la police et la mafia. Ces derniers n'auraient d'ailleurs sans doute pas peur de venir me chercher dans ce _no man's land_, contrairement aux premiers. Il fallait que je m'évade. Que je trouve un endroit où même les criminels n'osent pas aller.

J'avançai. Plus loin. Le soleil était bien plus heureux que moi. Pourtant nous étions tous deux habités de flammes. J'étais envahie de quelque chose, ou plutôt non. Je perdais quelque chose. Je sentais un vide me remplir. Je devais avoir l'air d'un Feunard bien fade et bien triste. Tant mieux, personne n'essaiera de me capturer.

Les routes étaient grandes dans ce secteur. Larges. J'étais au milieu de nulle part dans une grande ville. Ça, c'est fort ! Il n'y avait pas un nuage pour essayer de s'accorder avec mon état d'esprit. Je me sentais vraiment seule, même le ciel me laissait tomber.

Après tout, Aquali avait quelque chose de capricieux. Ces violences meurtrières après la mort de son frère… Mais moi aussi j'étais une vraie gamine. Que pensaient ceux qui étaient à mes yeux « les grands » quand j'étais petites ? Maquillaient-ils aussi leur désarroi intérieur ?

Je commençais à avoir soif.

Des Goélises cherchaient à manger dans les poubelles.

Je ne pouvais pas me réduire à ça, fouiller comme une miséreuse.

Un coin d'ombre. Comme moi. J'y allai, pour m'abriter. Un petit coin étrange, derrière un petit bâtiment, une sorte de boutique désaffectée. D'un côté, la rue, le soleil. De l'autre, l'ombre, et un champ. Je sentais une nouvelle liberté, pas loin.

Puis soudain, le calme fut calmé. Un crissement de pneus, une voiture, et une espèce de rythme à fond qui tonnait et résonnait entre les murs. Mon terrain de liberté ressemblait à un simple terrain vague avec de l'herbe séchée. C'était quoi ce son ? On aurait dit une espèce de bruit, mais en mieux. Un bruit avec du sens. On leur devait bien ça, aux humains. Ils appelaient ça de la musique. Et là, c'était moderne, avec une basse qui manque de respect à tous les autres instruments.

Embarrassée par cette interruption, j'aperçus dans l'ombre, près d'un sac poubelle, un sourire. Un visage qui me regardait. Je déguerpis le plus vite possible.

Je venais de croiser un spectre. Le fameux Branette. Ce n'était pas un sourire normal.

Entre la cacophonie qui déplaçait les murs, et la présence de spectres – vous avez déjà vu un monstre qui vous sourit dans le noir ? – je courrai à toute vitesse, sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. Evidemment, je m'étais perdue. J'avais pris la fâcheuse habitude de me repérer dans des boîtes, concerts et autres évènements de masse en suivant mon ancien maître. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je pensais encore à ce trouillard… et pire encore, je regrettais l'époque où j'étais sous leur « protection »… cela en disait long sur moi.

Il fallait que je sois meilleure que ça.

Je jetai des coups d'œil partout, sans prendre aucune information efficacement. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être stupide, en situation de stress ! Comme lorsque l'on demande à quelqu'un qui vient de regarder sa montre de restituer l'heure qu'il est et qui répond, incapable « je viens de regarder mais je sais plus ».

« **Feunard !** »

Aquali. Elle accourait. Elle me fit un signe de tête, vers le haut. Là-haut, je voyais des formes qui volaient. J'avais marché toute la journée. Le ciel se faisait jaune. La fête s'était déplacée ici. Les spectres étaient juste là et personne ne faisait attention.

« **Dis-moi, pourquoi on les voit ? Tu as lu quelque chose là-dessus ? Je savais qu'ils existaient, mais je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait les voir, si ?** »

Elle ne disait rien.

« **Même à la Team Rocket, ils avaient peur des spectres. Comment ils font, eux, les habitants de ce quartier ? Sommes-nous tous censés les voir ou pas ?** »

Elle s'accrocha à l'une de mes pattes. J'eus envie de m'accrocher à quelqu'un moi aussi. Je venais de dire « nous », englobant Aquali, moi, les pokémons et les humains d'ici. Je venais de dire « nous » en y comprenant des humains.

« **Bon j'ai compris, on y va** »

Comprendre… n'est pas aimer.

Ils ne semblaient pas hostiles, mais on ne savait pas quand ça pouvait basculer.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain vague. Je croisai encore le regard de cet affreux Branette. Aquali ne l'avait pas vu, je crois. Je le fixais dans les yeux, je le voyais bien. Puis il se détacha de mon regard, se détourna comme un simple humain, ou l'un d'entre nous, qui allait à ses affaires. Sans jeu théâtral, juste comme quelqu'un qui se disait « tiens, faut que je fasse la vaisselle », et qui allait s'exécuter.

Je l'avais pris pour un monstre. Les légendes urbaines ne manquaient pas sur les pokémons spectres. Des tonnes de fausses légendes circulaient aussi sur la Team Rocket. J'avais honte de ne pas avoir été plus critique, plus lucide.

« **On n'a rien. On est un peu comme eux mais pas complètement**,_me raconta Aquali_,_me faisant quitter mon petit coin sombre du regard_**. Enfin, ils ont leurs « homies », leurs potes. La « home ». Nous on n'a pas ça. Je me sens bizarrement mal, tu sais** »

Après un silence, elle ajouta, contemplant le quartier, à l'horizon, les yeux brillants.

« **Ça fait des années qu'ils essaient d'ouvrir une arène ici. Mais faut pas se leurrer, les championnats seront toujours aux mêmes endroits. Et nous, on est des fugitives, est-ce qu'on a vraiment une place quelque part ? Est-ce qu'on sera autre chose que des pokémons sans maîtres ?**

\- **Moi je sens qu'on peut faire plus. On n'est pas censées voir des spectres. On n'est pas juste feu et eau. On n'a pas juste quatre techniques. Et on n'est pas juste des combattants. Eux non plus, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas d'arène ici**.

\- **Mais en attendant, on va où ?** »

Aquali devait penser la même chose que moi, mais elle fondit encore en larmes. Elle devait regretter de s'être moquée du « paradis » rêvé de son frère. Tout cela la renvoyait à des pensées confuses qui la faisaient pleurer toujours plus. Et moi je ne savais pas trop quoi faire à part marcher avec cet espoir et ce sourire béat sur mon visage. J'avais même envie de chanter. De parler. L'héritage du frère d'Aquali allait laisser des centaines de pokémons émettant des sons inhabituels pour essayer d'imiter les humains.

Nous n'avions pas de maison, pas d'amis, pas de travail, nous nous sentions investies d'une mission floue mais au moins nous étions amies. Nous étions faites pour ça, se rencontrer, se protéger et se réconforter l'une et l'autre en toute confiance. Les idées commencèrent à jaillir et pulluler dans ma tête.


	5. Chapter 5: Rage Against the Human Scheme

_See through the news and the views that twist reality_

Des étudiants retrouvés morts suite à un bizutage. Voilà ce qu'ils font, les humains, dans leurs « fêtes ». J'aurais honte d'avoir l'un d'eux pour dresseur. Pourquoi est-ce si important de rentrer dans un cercle, d'être reconnu par des pairs, s'ils sont tous absolument stupides ?

Feunard et moi n'avions pas de maison. Nous n'avions pas notre place, ni auprès des humains, ni auprès des autres Pokémons, ni auprès de ce qu'ils appellent avec le plus grand mépris des « riens », ces gens survivent avec des allocs à côté de spectres pacifiques comme ceux du quartier où nous étions la semaine dernière.

Les humains ont tellement la haine entre eux qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de Pokémons pour se déchirer en réalité. Tous les discours qui accusent les contacts avec des Pokémons d'attiser la violence sont des mensonges.

Vraisemblablement, hier lors des festivités sérotinales (c'est un mot que j'ai volé à Feunard), le jeu était de se droguer avec du venin de Séviper. Si tu le fais pas, tu peux très bien passer dans l'année supérieure, mais tu seras jamais « un vrai ».

Moi, j'ai toujours vécu seule. Peut-être parce que je suis une criminelle de base. C'est moi que l'on pointe du doigt en disant que je suis tordue, que je suis une chose. Mais au fond, ce serait pas eux, les tarés ?

Ils inventent tout un tas de conneries au nom de la liberté. Ils confondent être libre et faire n'importe quoi. Leur liberté, elle ne leur sert pas à disposer d'eux-mêmes, mais à disposer des autres. Je le sais. Avec Feunard, on est libres. Et on ne s'amusait pas à satisfaire toute pulsion débile qui nous passait par la tête. On réfléchit en permanence. C'est ça, la liberté : pas d'obligation d'être productif, pas d'obligation de trouver, d'être le meilleur, ni de s'intégrer. Avoir le temps de réfléchir. Ne pas raisonner en économiste. La réflexion qu'on produit ne nous coûte rien. Ou plutôt, la réflexion que l'on produit coûte quelque chose qui équivaut à rien d'important dans notre schéma de vie.

Ils disent que t'as le droit de dire « non ». Nous, les Pokémons, on n'avait pas ce droit. Et vu comment les humains se traitent entre eux, ça ne m'étonne même pas. S'ils savaient qu'on pouvait parler, ils nous le diraient aussi, « vous avez le droit de dire « non » »…

La blague !

On pourrait dire « non », c'est sûr. Mais le « non » doit être suivi de conséquences. Le problème des droits, et surtout des libertés, c'est qu'il faut les définir précisément, mais conserver leur effet utile. Les humains sont toujours prompts ou proue à détourner et transformer le sens – comme des gens dénués de bon sens – d'une liberté pour la contourner et continuer d'exploiter autrui. Tous des crevards.

Feunard et moi avions acquis une capacité de parler proche de l'élocution humaine. Et moi je pouvais écrire. J'étais certaine que les autres Pokémons aussi pouvaient apprendre. Mais depuis des siècles, ils sont aliénés dans une condition où ils sont soit sauvages, soit en captivité, avec quatre techniques _maxima_ et des nomenclatures réificatrices. Du style : statistiques, niveaux, points d'expérience _et caetera_. Tous ces Pokémons ne savent même plus réfléchir. Quand on voit comment les humains se sont aliénés eux-mêmes, il était prévisible que les Pokémons sombrent eux aussi et s'éloignent de ce qu'ils sont vraiment.

C'est pourquoi Feunard et moi, devions les aider. Pour autant, nous ne pouvions pas leur faire confiance. Il nous fallait trouver les plus courageux, les plus exubérants, les plus originaux, les plus marginalisés et les plus intelligents.

Ceux qui ne rentraient pas dans les cases, les plus faciles à faire sortir du système.

« **Comment les trouver, comment les choisir ?** _demandai-je_.

\- **Concernant les types, les plus inconventionnels sont sûrement ceux qu'on doit cibler**, _me répondit Feunard_. **Les Pokémons Psy sont plus en mesure d'apprendre de nouvelles capacités sur le plan intellectuel. Les Spectres, les Ténèbres, les Fées, sont plutôt mystiques. Les types Combat sont attentifs à l'environnement et ce sont des travailleurs acharnés, il y en a peut-être quelques uns qui sortiront du lot. Enfin, les Pokémons type Normal sont ceux qui doivent le plus apprendre à s'adapter puisqu'ils n'ont pas vraiment d'avantages par rapport aux autres. Maintenant pour les trouver…**

\- **Je pense qu'il faut qu'on se balade la nuit. C'est ce que font les organisations top secrètes non ?**

\- **Alors toi et moi, on est vraiment les méchants de l'histoire… **_soupira Feunard_.** J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'air encore plus diabolique que du temps où j'étais encore dans la Team Rocket !**

\- **Pour ma part, je trouve que c'est quand même mieux**. **Et puis les super héros aussi se baladent la nuit ! Dans les BD que je lisais, ils chassaient les méchants la nuit aussi.**

\- **On pourrait retrouver les Spectres de l'autre jour…**

\- **Tu n'as pas peur des Spectres ?**

\- **Si, bien sûr. Enfin, ceux de l'autre jour, peut-être moins… Enfin, je ne sais pas trop. Pourtant, des Pokémons pas commodes, j'en ai déjà vus un certain nombre. Les Démoloss et les Absol de la Team Rocket par exemple** »

Nous étions en plein centre-ville. Peut-être pas idéal pour trouver des spectres. Après tout, la dame blanche apparaît uniquement sur des routes de campagnes mal éclairées, n'est-ce pas ? Quant aux chiens galeux comme ceux que Feunard a cités, on les recrute rarement dans des quartiers chics. Nous étions loin de tout ça cette fois, là c'était le fameux _Babylon__._ Ghettos, campagnes et lotissements, abstenez-vous. Ici, c'est le centre, là où tout ce qui est considéré comme important du point de vue des néolibéraux se passe. Et pas ailleurs.

… Et bah franchement, j'avais le sentiment du contraire. Je repensais à mon dresseur, la maison près de la côte, le vent froid et la mer toujours froide même sous un soleil brûlant. Mais au moins c'était frais, pur. Rien que les fleurs et la couleur du ciel changeaient tout le temps. Finalement, c'était joli.

Et puis il y a eu la forêt, ces arbres qui dorment, immobiles pendant que la nature dansait dans l'ombre des feuilles. La banlieue et ses communautés, où tout le monde se connaissait. Rien de clinquant, sauf deux ou trois voitures égarées là, qui font « tache » et en même temps dépeignaient une ambiance générale. Une surface bétonnée et violente avec des gens tout aussi violents mais à l'âme pleine de couleurs et de nuances. Des murs couverts d'acryliques, de dessins.

En ville, je les cherchais, les jeunes artistes qui traînaient avec leurs bières de hipsters, les étudiants qui refaisaient le monde, les gens qui se rencontraient, les clochards originaux, les punks à chiens, la musique nouvelle du peuple, le pouvoir de la rue, les dernières tendances épanouies entre des pavés historiques et des immeubles classés A. Mais tout ce que j'ai vu, c'étaient des individus pitoyables qui consommaient, consommaient, consommaient. Ils consomment ce qu'ils boivent, ce qu'ils bouffent, ils se consomment entre eux. Difficile de distinguer les vrais amis dans ce ramassis d'égos.

Je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte avant, à quel point je n'aimais pas le bruit produit par des masses d'humains.

On marchait dix mètres, ça sentait la poubelle sortie dans la rue, on marchait encore dix mètres, ça sentait la connerie sortie de la bouche des gens.

On attendait, mais les Pokémons qui étaient là étaient à l'image de leurs maîtres. Notre conclusion a été simple et prompte.

« **Ils portent les fringues des rebelles d'hier et deviennent les commerciaux de demain**, _maugréa Feunard._

\- **C'est ridicule ! **_m'écriai-je comme une enfant_. **C'est nul !**

\- **Tu sais Aquali…**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **Je suis désolée… j'ai l'impression de t'avoir entraînée dans tout ça…**

\- **Non, ça va !**

\- **J'aurais dû savoir qu'on ne trouverait pas nos perles rares ici… Les Pokémons Spectre et Ténèbres qui ont un dresseur ne peuvent pas comprendre… Tout comme moi, quand j'avais encore mon maître. Je n'aurais jamais désobéi si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée**.

\- **J'te suis pas… On laisse tomber ? Et puis si tu as fini par te rebeller le jour où on s'est rencontrées, d'autres Pokémons pourraient faire pareil en nous voyant **!

\- **Je ne sais pas comment le dire… J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas dans notre démarche. On vise des catégories sociales pour trouver des êtres atypiques. Ils peuvent être partout et nulle part à la fois. Tu ne l'entends pas, Aquali ?**

\- **De quoi ?**

\- **La petite voix, à l'intérieur, qui pose des préjugés sur tout ce qu'elle voit** »

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que les humains de la rue que nous traversions étaient particulièrement écervelés. Alors pour essayer de faire taire mes préjugés, j'ai essayé d'arrêter de penser et de me concentrer sur mes pattes. L'une devant l'autre, l'une devant l'autre, l'une devant l'autre…

Super héros ou pas, super syndicat de Pokémons rebelles ou pas, peu importait finalement. On était bien toutes les deux, à s'éloigner des rues de la soif. Le calme, ça me calmait. De la vertu oubliée de la léthargie, en quelque sorte.

« **Alors ! On se balade toutes seules, les filles ?** »

Oh !

En tournant à peine la tête, je réussis à distinguer un horrible Persian tacheté accompagné d'un Machoppeur disgracieux et d'un Grolem (auquel il serait redondant d'ajouter un adjectif) qui pourtant, n'articulaient pas mal. La seconde précédant j'étais insouciante, désormais j'étais paralysée et terrifiée à l'idée de me retourner et engager un quelconque dialogue. Je notai un positionnement de Feunard qui me donna le sentiment qu'elle voulait me protéger. Elle se tenait juste derrière moi, comme un barrage.

« **Avance. On les ignore. Marche plus vite que ça **»

D'une patte elle me poussa par petits à-coups. Le stress se faisait sentir physiquement jusque dans mes coussinets, comme une sorte de fluide envahissant. Et je commençai à me questionner. Je ne savais pas encore quelles questions venaient, mais je mettais en doute mon droit d'être ici à cet instant. L'erreur que j'avais pu faire.

Soudain, le Persian, d'un bond, atterrit en face de nous, nous bloquant la route. Nous étions encerclées. Pas par des fusils, cette fois. Nous les avions vaincus, les fusils, et nous n'avions rien fait de mal. A cet instant, je compris l'une des questions qui taraudaient mon esprit.

« **Quelle idée de venir ici seules, à une heure pareille ?** » _me dis-je_.

J'avais peur. Et toute la combativité qui m'avait toujours animée avait disparu comme une traîtresse. Je m'en voulais, je m'en voulais horriblement, et j'attendais simplement de subir mon sort.

Je me sentais mal, coupable et en même temps, je ne savais pas ce qu'on pouvait me reprocher. C'était pire que le jour où j'avais pris ma liberté en tuant mon dresseur, quand la Team Rocket avait failli m'attraper. La main qui frôlait, je n'en voulais plus, le goût de la liberté était trop bon, j'avais des perspectives. Mais là, ce soir-là, c'était différent, c'était le vide.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?** _demanda Feunard en contenant sa détresse_.

\- **Rien de spécial. C'est vendredi soir, tout le monde s'amuse. Et nous aussi, on veut s'amuser,** _répondit le Persian_.

\- **Ouais, et vous allez où comme ça ? **_s'enquit alors le Machoppeur_.

\- **Fichez-nous la paix**. **On veut pas d'ennuis** ! _grognai-je._

\- **Franchement, c'est peut-être juste une impression, mais on dirait quand même beaucoup les nénettes de l'avis de recherche** » _remarqua le Grolem_.

Les deux autres nous dévisagèrent. Dans l'ombre, une illumination étincela dans leur regard, cette espèce d'expression étonnée, figée, teintée de « _Daaaamn !_ ».

Feunard profita de cet instant pour lancer un mur de feu devant le Persian et le Machoppeur.

« **Aquali ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ! Fais-le couler !** »

Le feu était effrayant. C'était ça, qu'elle savait faire, Feunard ? Je voyais le Persian de l'autre côté. J'avais peur de me brûler, et pourtant j'étais fascinée par cette image. Un chat derrière les flammes, paralysé… Paralysé ? Ah non ! Il bondit soudainement par-dessus les flammes.

Je lançai un coup de griffe, trop tardif cependant. En quelques secondes, le Machoppeur avait attrapé Feunard et l'empêchait d'amorcer le moindre mouvement.

Quant à moi, j'émis un cri d'étonnement quand une partie du sol décolla en-dessous des mes pattes. Prisonnière du béton érigé, je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Ils s'alignèrent tous les trois devant nous.

« **Vous croyez qu'on aura une prime ?**

\- **Bah t'es con, tu crois vraiment qu'on donne de l'argent à des Pokémons ?** »

Pendant que les deux autres envoyaient leurs vannes ridicules, le Persian nous dévisageait – _me_ dévisageait – d'un air narquois et suffisant. Dégagée de ma « léthargie » mentionnée plus tôt – moi qui n'étais pas sur mes gardes – je m'en voulais et j'en voulais à cette situation : j'étais de nouveau en colère et prête à en découdre. Quelle ironie que de n'être possédée par une telle colère, une telle énergie une fois entravée et non quelques minutes plus tôt ! Sans bras, je pris alors les mots pour munitions.

« **T'as vraiment des yeux de connard. Et vu que je peux pas me retourner, fais-moi au moins le plaisir de virer ta gueule de mon champ de vision !** »

J'essayai de lui cracher dessus, mais rien à voir avec un Surf ou un Pistolet à O. Un crachat reste un pauvre crachat, même de la part d'un Pokémon de type Eau.

Ca le fit se marrer.

Surtout en voyant que j'avais visé complètement à côté. Je suis un rat de bibliothèque. J'ai jamais eu d'entraînement, je vous dis.

« **C'est ça qui a massacré toute une escouade de la fourrière ?** » _se moqua le Persian_.

Je vous jure, ce bouffon. Le suriner à coups de couteau, ce serait pas rendre service au couteau, moi je dis. Je plains sa mère.

C'est vrai que j'étais une tueuse, enfin une tueuse qui s'ignorait la plupart temps… oui, le massacre du personnel de la fourrière, ça devait être moi, je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. Difficile à dire, en fait. Que je l'eusse fait ou non, peu importe. Cette nuit-là, je me souviens, j'avais plus eu qu'une envie, celle de les tuer. Pour venger mon frère.

Je balayai d'urgence toutes mes pensées pour me concentrer sur une chose : s'ils touchaient à mon amie, je mettrais fin à cette conversation. Enfin, j'espérais être la tueuse qu'ils croyaient et être capable d'entrer dans une folie meurtrière semblable à celle décrite.

« **Vous connaissez le Mont Quéna ?** _nous interrogea le Persian, toujours avec son air à la con_.

\- **Encore quelqu'un qui nous sort le Mont Quéna ? Pourquoi tu te la joues chef alors que c'est les deux autres qui ont fait tout le boulot ?** _m'insurgeai-je encore_.

\- **Aquali…** »

Un murmure de Feunard retint mon attention. D'un seul coup, je me sentais complètement brouillée dans mon esprit. Ma vue aussi, d'ailleurs.

Le Persian esquissa une jubilation.

Et tout à coup, je ne tenais plus en place, de nouveau. Je m'énervais et essayais de me débattre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais autant envie de tout frapper, malgré mon incapacité technique à faire le moindre mouvement. Je n'étais plus moi-même.

J'avais mis deux minutes à me rendre compte que je m'égosillais de douleur à en perdre la voix.

« **Ça suffit, les flics vont tout entendre !** _vociféra le Machoppeur_.

\- **Ouais, c'est vrai** »

Sans crier gare, il m'envoya un jet de glace. Ce qui semblait aller contre les plans du chef, qui lui lança un regard de désapprobation partielle. Moi, j'étais choquée de m'être fait geler la bouche par un… Pokémon de Combat ?

« **T'aurais pu me laisser finir, tu sais** » _se blasait le Persian_.

Il s'adressa de nouveau à moi :

« **Toi, t'as jamais été attaquée par un Pokémon Psy. Sinon tu aurais compris ce qui t'arrivait**.

\- **Vous utilisez des attaques de plusieurs types différents ? Comment vous avez appris cela ?** » _lança Feunard_.

Moi, j'étais choquée. Ils avaient été plus malins que nous. Plus ingénieux. Plus rapides. On y avait pensé bien sûr. Les types, les quatre attaques, quels carcans insupportables ! Mais d'autres avaient trouvé avant nous. J'étais jalouse et rageuse.

« **Comme je disais, le Mont Quéna. La légende de Mewtwo, le Pokémon qui aurait essayé de créer une terre de Pokémons libres**…

\- **C'est sans doute qu'une légende**, _précisa le Grolem_.

\- **Nous on sait pas**, _insista le Machoppeur en haussant les épaules_.

\- **Mais on s'est dits, tiens ! **_chantonnait le chat. _**A défaut de créer un Etat, une nation, une assemblée de je sais-pas-quoi pour nous les Pokémons libres, on s'est demandés déjà comment cultiver cette liberté…** »

Il nous racontait qu'on avait des dispositions génétiques blablabla, des trucs héréditaires non exprimés blablabla, que sa grand-mère était un Léopardus blablabla. Je perdis patience. Enfin bordel, on était emprisonnées, dans le noir et ça sentait la bruine.

« **Bon les mecs, on veut pas de vous !**

\- **Les mecs ?** »

Il y eut comme un blanc parmi eux mais j'en fis fi !

« **Je sais que les chats sont tous des sales violeurs en puissance, mais si tu nous fous pas la paix, je t'exploserai tôt ou tard !**

\- **Hé ho !** »

Ils étaient en fou rire. Enfin seulement deux. Le Grolem me dévisageait.

« **Nan mais c'est incroyable, ça !** _s'invectiva-t-il_.

\- **T'as insulté Mariella**, _ricana le Persian_.

\- **C'est qui, Mariella ?** » _fis-je_.

Après un temps de réflexion, je fixais le Grolem sans comprendre. Enfin vous savez, mes yeux avaient compris avant moi.

« **Ah c'est une fille…**

\- **Bon sang, mais nous les Grolems on se fait toujours discriminer !** »

Tandis qu'elle faisait son scandale, le Persian reprit :

« **Bref, et comme je disais, on trouvait ça marrant de tomber pile sur des femen parmi les Pokémons**.

\- **D'où avez-vous appris ces techniques ? Etes-vous les seuls ? Etes-vous entraînés par des dresseurs ? Vous semblez être des Pokémons errants, comment êtes-vous devenus si forts ? **»

Je ne sais pas comment, mais Feunard prenait la chose avec un calme que je n'aurais jamais eu. Heureusement qu'elle était là.

« **Lui c'est Key, le roi des clés anglaises. Et moi Shu. On est là depuis quelques temps, ouais**, _expliqua le Persian_.

\- **Ils ont perdu leurs titres de séjour**, _ajouta Mariella_.

\- **Qui ?**

\- **Nos dresseurs. Dans les centres de rétention, qui est le Pokémon de qui, ça se perd vite**, _répondit Shu_.

\- **Vu qu'ils n'ont pas de papiers, **_**a fortiori**_** nous non plus**, _fit Mariella_.

\- **Il paraît que séparer un Pokémon de son dresseur, c'est comme enlever un gosse à ses parents. Un truc du genre. Mais bon, comme j'ai dit, sans papiers, pas d'information, pas de droits**.

\- **Vous êtes donc des immigrés**, _reprit Feunard_.

\- **Oui.**

\- **Et ça ne vous fait rien de laisser tomber vos dresseurs ? Ils ont pris le large ?**

\- **On n'en sait rien**, _bredouilla Key_.

\- **C'est pas grave, c'est pour la bonne cause. Ils s'en trouveront d'autres des Pokémons**, _renchérit Shu_.

\- **Mais vous êtes égoïstes !** _criai-je_.

\- **Et toi alors !** »

Shu me lança son regard accusateur. Je détestais ses yeux. Et toutes ces taches. Mais surtout ses yeux. Ils communiquaient trop.

« **Nous c'est pas pareil. Ils étaient pas en difficulté. Ils étaient même pas dans la misère** »

En disant cela, je repensais au trafic que faisait mon dresseur avec la Team Rocket avant de mourir. Il avait sûrement rien trouvé de mieux pour vivre. Peut-être que je ne m'en rendais pas compte, mais il avait sans doute perdu un combat important. Tous les dresseurs se battent pour devenir le meilleur, ou pour payer leurs factures. Depuis toujours, le racket perpétué sur les dresseurs perdants est toléré, c'est une sorte de coutume. Mais pourquoi les humains se détestent-ils autant entre eux ? Pourquoi sont-ils autant prêts à tout pour marcher sur leur prochain ? Et puis c'est quoi, ce système qui les oblige à faire ça ? Peut-être que ce ne sont pas les humains qu'il faut changer, mais leurs lois…

A partir de cette nuit, j'ai commencé à vouloir réfléchir sur la vie que menait mon dresseur. Je ne le connaissais pas, j'étais égoïste, je ne savais pas qui il était, je ne m'intéressais pas vraiment à lui. Je ne le saurai jamais, sans doute. Mais depuis cette nui-là, je ne cesse d'imaginer et d'inventer la vie qu'il menait.


	6. Chapter 6: Under the Light

Je pensais à mon ancien maître. Et plus j'y pensais, plus j'essayais de parler comme les humains, sans y parvenir… Quelle ironie, quand même ! Me surprendre à vouloir imiter ces êtres que je méprisais tellement !

Nous avions fouillé toute la ville dans l'espoir de trouver nos fameux « spécimens » hors du commun. Trois types nous avaient accostées. Les journalistes nous présentaient depuis des semaines comme des terroristes, Aquali et moi. La notoriété nous avait trahies. Trois pokémons errants nous avaient reconnues.

Shu et ses deux amis nous avaient fait comprendre que nous pouvions encore être des victimes. Avoir peur.

Nous qui avions cru être capables de lever notre propre armée, éduquer les autres. Nous avions juste oublié que c'étaient ces autres qui pouvaient encore nous enseigner la vie.

« **Alors, allez-vous donc nous dire comment vous avez appris ces techniques ?** »

Ils n'étaient pas si mauvais. Peut-être que devions-nous progresser encore, Aquali et moi, pour avancer dans notre quête de justice et de respect.

« **Dans la forêt vit un greninja cracheur de feu**, _indiqua Shu_. **Il s'appelle Sanka. Un immigré de Pokingston. Il est passé par le squat où on était. Une belle école de la vie**.

\- **Waw ! Un greninja ! Un vrai ? La plupart des grenousses n'évoluent pas autant !** _s'écria Aquali avec des étoiles dans les yeux_. **Tu te rends compte Feunard ? Il paraît que certains ont un talent fou, qui leur permet, en défense, de devenir du type de leur dernière attaque !**

\- **Pas étonnant qu'un greninja ait donc pu développer des techniques inhabituelles pour son espèce…** _pensai-je tout haut_.

\- **Du calme bébé**, _fit Shu en donnant un coup de patte à Aquali_, **c'est un type Eau mais c'est pas le bon gabarit pour toi ! Oublie la pension !** »

L'intéressée se tut et lança un regard noir au persian tacheté.

« **T'es moche ! **_lui lança-t-elle_.

\- **Vous savez où on peut le trouver ?** _interrompis-je_.

\- **Il se terre dans un bled à côté d'Irs**.

\- **Irs ?**

\- **La commune d'Irs. Une ville sans prétention, mais qui a son charme. Les natifs qui la quittent reviennent toujours, dit-on. Nous, on serait bien restés, mais on avait été trimballés avec nos dresseurs jusqu'à la capitale pour des histoires de paperasses. Comme ils ont finalement été reconduits, on y retournerait bien** »

Sur ces bons mots, nous étions tous partis. Ma méfiance s'estompait peu à peu. Le climat s'était humidifié. Le paysage plus vert, plus découvert. Et du vent aussi ! Etrange cocktail, de bruines adoucissant mes flammes et de vent constant transportant celles-ci plus loin que d'habitude et les étirant, les tortillant vers le ciel gris.

Le trajet dura environ deux semaines. De quoi retrouver une forme physique, balayer les tensions, libérer mon énergie. For heureusement, Aquali aussi, s'adoucit. Son attitude avec Shu semblait de plus en plus feindre le désamour pour cacher une complicité naissante.

Je commençai à étudier les petites rafales de vent, bien qu'aléatoires, pour inventer une nouvelle technique, dessiner avec le feu.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Mariella, Shu et Key nous laissèrent aller chercher Sanka. C'était dans un endroit étrange avec des champs entiers d'écrémeuh.

Je reconnus Sanka au milieu.

De dos, il nous entendit arriver. Simple, basique de la part d'un ninja.

« **Salut, les **_**childs**_** !**

\- **Haha ! C'est même pas le bon pluriel !** _me murmura Aquali_.

\- **Oui, j'ai fait exprès. Pour te faire parler** » _rétorqua-t-il._

Aquali se tut sagement le restant de la conversation.

**« On vous a parlé de moi ? Je suis sûr que vous voulez que je vous montre comment faire des trucs de ouf !**

\- **Euh, oui…** »

Aquali et moi eussions à peine le temps d'exprimer notre enthousiasme que Sanka se raidit comme un bâton, sur la pointe des pieds, les mains en l'air, liées. Puis frénétiquement, il replia ses jambes de terre, envoya ses doigts tendus vers le bas et poussa un hurlement provoquant le noircissement soudain du ciel.

Une décharge foudroyante s'abattit densément sur lui. Plus brutale que les foudre naturelles, le même son résonnant _a posteriori_, c'était bel et bien la technique Fatale Foudre.

« **On dit que les Fatal Foudre d'un raichu font jusqu'à trois fois plus dégâts qu'un orage naturel**, _indiquai-je_. **Et toi, entre la nature et un raichu, que vaut le tiens ?**

\- **Ah ? On veut inspecter la marchandise avant d'acheter ?** »

Regard de malice, puis un doigt pointé vers le ciel.

« **Ici, la foudre est extrêmement dangereuse pour les pokémons Eau. Le taux d'humidité ambiant accentue la conduite de l'électricité. Je dis ça pour toi !** _s'exclama-t-il en rapprochant tout à coup sa tête d'Aquali, qui recula furtivement_. **Même si t'es pas visée, tu peux être affaiblie**.

\- **Je vois… L'électricité est donc le premier élément que tu as essayé de maîtriser. Une façon de dire que c'est celui que tu maîtrises le mieux ? Aussi bien qu'un raichu ?**

\- **Exact ! La région a la réputation d'être excellente pour les pokémons Eau… qui y restent ! L'océan est riche et garde ses ressources en son sein. Ces pokémons-là, ils vont jamais plus loin que le port ou la plage**.

\- **Je sens que toutes ces contradictions m'intéressent…** _fit-je, voulant en savoir plus_.

\- **Et oui ! Sanka vient du soleil ! Mais il fait du bob aussi ! **»

Je bondis pour essayer de l'atteindre mais mon doigt ne touche qu'un tronc de bois. Il était dans mon angle mort. Je tentai une seconde fois de m'approcher.

Il disparut dans la fumée tout à coup.

Aquali, toute excitée, me suivit dans ma course pour le rattraper.

« **C'est génial ! Je m'attendais à un grand maître bien lourd, dans le genre qui dit : « Je ne prends jamais d'élèves » en caressant sa moustache, ou bien : « Cette technique est trop dangereuse pour toi, d'ailleurs moi-même je n'aurais jamais dû la découvrir », mais en fait il est cooooool !** »

Pendant qu'Aquali s'extasiait en imitant l'accent marqué de notre nouveau professeur et en faisant la grimace pour imiter le cliché du vieux maître chinois, je sentais encore le vent changer de direction.

Sanka s'était arrêté sur le pas d'une maison, caché dans le jardin. Nous faillîmes passer à côté. Il venait d'une île tropicale et il était original, mais ça restait un ninja.

« **Je vois**, _marmonna Sanka en m'observant_. **Tu essaies de comprendre le vent pour faire apparaître des flammes à distance…** »

\- **Bon alors !** _s'impatienta Aquali_, **Tu m'apprends à faire de la foudre ?**

\- **Pour comprendre la foudre, il faut la sentir !** »

Sanka cracha un canon à eau sur une des vitres de la maison. Un volet en bois mal fermé claqua sur le mur et amplifia la brutalité de l'incident. Furtivement, notre professeur se déroba dans l'ombre, sa voix en écho subsista un instant :

« **Dans cette maison, vit justement un raichu, les **_**childs**_** !** »

J'entendis Aquali s'exclamer mâchoire tombante mais elle s'était déjà mise en position de combat. Comme nous nous y attendions, le propriétaire de la maison sortit, rouge de colère en nous envoya son raichu immédiatement.

Prises de peur et guidées par notre instinct de survie en premier lieu, nous prîmes la fuite. Cachées dans nos buissons – un jardin très charmant au passage – Aquali et moi échangeâmes pour élaborer une stratégie.

Le ciel semblait brûler sous les nuées ardentes, on s'entendait à peine.

« **A première vue, je dirais que c'est un niveau 150**. **Un vrai de vrai**, _émis-je avec inquiétude_.

\- **Mais comment il a fait pour affronter ça ? Il avait fumé quoi ?**

\- **Cliché…** _m'empressai-je de signifier à Aquali_.

\- **Nan mais quand même !**

\- **Si c'est bon pour toi, ça ne te fait pas de mal !** _retentit un écho_.

\- **Encore l'autre là ! **_s'écria Aquali, agacée_. **Dans quel pétrin on s'est mises… Ah ! C'est encore cet enfoiré de Shu ! Il en a fait exprès ! C'était un piège ! On a sauté dedans les yeux fermés ! Grrr…** »

Aquali s'interrompit quand elle se rendit compte que je la fixais.

« **Il pleut. Tu sens cette énergie ?** »

Toute sage soudainement. C'était la conduction de la foudre, ramenée par les gouttes, qui vibrait en nous.

« **Il arrive !** » _chuchotai-je_.

Aquali me donna sa patte.

« **A deux, on fait 150 à l'aise !** »

Le raichu nous avait trouvées. Dans le noir, ses oreilles ressemblaient à des cornes de petit diable. Les étincelles sortirent de ses joues rosies (comme son propriétaire).

« **Ridicule !** » _ricanai-je en jubilant_.

J'avais assez chauffé le sol pour qu'Aquali et moi soyons reliées à la terre sèche, notre ultime protectrice. La décharge parvint jusqu'à nos corps, le surplus partit six pieds sous terre. Je sentis l'électricité venant d'Aquali me traverser tout à coup, l'une dans l'autre, renvoyant d'une traite la monnaie de sa pièce à ce pauvre raichu qui au final, n'avait rien demandé.

Sonné, il se contenta de nous regarder partir, l'air interloqué.

De nouveau dans le champ d'écrémeuh, nous étions en sécurité. Même la pluie, nous l'avions semée.

« **La légende dit qu'il se mettait volontairement plus haut que les paratonnerres en période de tempête pour s'entraîner**, _expliqua une voix connue_.

Le visage d'Aquali se crispa.

« **Shu ! Sale connard !** »

Ses deux camarades étaient en train de s'effondrer de rire derrière. Aquali et moi nous regardâmes. Elle était toute grise, carbonisée.

« **T'es en pétard !** »

Aquali explosa de rire jusqu'à s'en étouffer. J'avais les poils tous raides aussi.

« **Bon, vous avez appris des choses on dirait**, _tenta de poursuivre Shu, malgré les pouffements – les siens et ceux des autres – qui saccadaient tout_.

\- **Ta gueule**, _lui rétorqua Aquali_.

\- **Vous voyez, haha, il suffit d'y croire ! Ce que les humains nous ont pris, c'est…**

\- **Cette liberté de croire en nos capacités** » _conclus-je_.

Il fallait bien l'aider à finir sa phrase, il était prêt à se rouler par terre de rire.

« **Nous de notre côté… hahaha !** »

A cours de patience, je passais frénétiquement mes pattes pour détendre ma crinière. Mais ça empirait la chose et Shu ne parvenait même plus à terminer ses propos.

« **Bref… On a fait une découverte aussi de notre côté**.

\- **Putain il va encore rigoler** » _marmonna Aquali_.

Aquali le frappa avec ses coussinets encore frétillants d'étincelles.

« **Aïe ! Ca brûle !** »

Pendant que le chat léchait sa brûlure à la patte, Mariella s'attela à le soigner à l'aide d'une feuille et Key prit la relève en expliquant, le regard sérieux, les pattes agitées par la conviction :

« **Comme vous pouvez le voir, on ne peut pas dans l'absolu imiter des techniques trop éloignées de son type dès le début. Ça peut venir avec le temps, mais c'est rare. Sanka est un vrai génie, vous devez vous en rendre compte, quoi ! Vous n'aurez peut-être jamais son niveau, si ça se trouve… **»

Nous le suivions attentivement.

«** La plupart du temps, il nous faut quand même de la matière ou un support. Seules exceptions, le Feu, l'Eau et le type Fée. On possède ces éléments en nous. Pour le reste, il faut récupérer les éléments, la Terre, l'Electricité, l'Acier, tout cela, à l'extérieur. Et je ne connais personne qui sait imiter du Dragon**.

\- **Et doooonc, on disait**, _intervint Shu, revenu à lui_, **qu'on avait appris qu'à la commune d'Irs même, il y a un pokémon qui apprend des techniques incongrues à d'autres. Au conseil départemental même. Sous les yeux de tout un tas d'humains consentants. Il paraît que c'est un projet visant à augmenter l'attractivité du territoire. Céti pas beau tout ça ?**

\- **Ah ! **_s'exclama Aquali._** Un peu comme le fameux programme Pokédex pour que les jeunes dresseurs aillent faire les championnats dans les grandes villes, capturer un maximum d'entre nous et après raconter aux autres qu'ils ont tout vu, tout connu et qu'ils sont devenus super ouverts, qu'ils ont eu l'illumination, et tout et tout ?**

\- **Le tout, en prétendant être modestes**, _ajouta Mariella_.

\- **Un peu comme Aquali, quoi**, _ironisa Shu._

\- **Ceux-là mêmes** »

Curieux malgré tout de cette école inédite, soucieux de vérifier qu'un pokémon de mèche avec les humains ne nous avait pas volé nos idées, nous nous rendîmes immédiatement (correction : juste après qu'Aquali ait frappé Shu) là-bas.


	7. Chapter 7: Queen Mathilde

« **Cette statue est étrange**.

\- **Et nettement plus blanche que les murs**.

\- **Vous avez vu les bâtiments aussi ? Ils sont magnifiques** »

Oui, c'est vrai. L'apparence vieillie des bâtiments faisait aveu de leur caractère historique. Le style classique, inspiré des contrées de Kalos, épuré et raffiné. Pas trop mon délire mais je pouvais comprendre l'émerveillement des autres. Le beau portail à l'entrée du parc, tel un majordome, nous avait annoncés à ces belles constructions, qui se dressaient devant nous.

Nous avancions dans le couloir central du parc, bordé d'arbres et de carrés de pelouse isolés par les buissons. Notre avancée dans l'allée avait été rythmée par les provocations des différents Pokémons assis sur les bancs de chaque côté, comme deux lignes parallèles. Les dresseurs attendaient là pour attaquer quiconque traverserait l'allée, découvrir qui était le plus fort. Comme dans une entrée d'arène.

Puis nous arrivâmes dans la partie « ouverte », complètement exposée au soleil du parc avec les bâtiments qui se présentaient devant nous. Et nous étions là à commenter une statue.

Qui venait de tourner la tête.

Ça alors ! Ce n'était pas qu'une statue, mais un vrai Gardevoir ! Je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant.

« **Bonjour. Je suis Mathilde, mon maître est le président du conseil départemental. Je veille sur la place quand il est en déplacement**.

\- **Vous discutez avec tout le monde, aussi facilement, comme ça ?**

\- **Bien sûr**.

\- **Le parc est même accessible à tout le monde, comment vous faîtes pour qu'il n'y ait pas de déchets ou de trucs en tout genre partout ?**

\- **Des gens sont payés pour ce genre de travail. Et les visiteurs n'en donnent pas trop** »

La discussion ne m'intéressait pas des masses. Sur un côté du parc, il y avait une grande dune en spirale avec un arbre immense dessus. Ca m'avait intriguée. Je l'observais.

« **Etes-vous déjà montés ? Vous semblez ne jamais être venus ici** »

Chaque pas de ce spécimen, malgré mon scepticisme, me laissait envieuse. Une fois arrivés au sommet près du hêtre, la ville s'étendait à nos pieds. Un Pokémon libre qui amène des inconnus au pied d'un arbre digne d'un RPG japonais, c'est féérique. Commune d'Irs, quels autres étrangetés renfermes-tu ?

Oui je l'avoue, ça commençait franchement à me plaire cette histoire.

La grande Mathilde me dévisagea.

« **J'ai beaucoup d'Evolis et de ses évolutions dans mon école** »

Avec les autres, nous échangeâmes des regards tous excités.

« **Et les humains ? Vous êtes cachés ? Vous faîtes comment ?**

\- **Non, nous ne sommes pas cachés** »

Mathilde montra du doigt une affiche posée sur un panneau près d'un bâtiment tout neuf.

Hé, il y avait même des Psykokwaks dans les douves des bâtiments !

« **Des pubs pour la Bourse Sacha. C'est le programme qui fait partir des jeunes pour qu'ils remplissent le Pokédex pour des scientifiques, rien de nouveau sous le soleil**, _résuma Shu_.

\- **Justement. Le département cherche d'autres pistes d'attractivité**, _développa Mathilde__**.**_** Notamment pour faire contribuer les Pokémons à l'environnement social. Des Pokémons plus intelligents, plus libres, pour venir en aide aux autres spontanément**.

\- **Faire le boulot des humains à leur place, en gros**, _ajoutai-je._

\- **On sait aussi, selon les statistiques, que plus les Pokémons sont vus uniquement comme des bêtes de combat, plus des affrontements entre dresseurs ont lieu. C'est mauvais pour l'ordre public, le budget de la sécurité sociale et ceux qui perdent se retrouvent dans des situations financières désastreuses. Certains travailleurs ont besoin de leur Pokémon pour leur emploi, et il faut éviter qu'ils se fassent agresser. Il n'y a pas encore de loi qui pénalise les combats hors des arènes et de certaines zones. Sans l'aide de l'Etat, on essaie d'endiguer les problèmes autrement, à notre échelle**.

\- **Alors pour vous les Pokémons ne sont pas uniquement faits pour se battre ? **_soupirai-je comme un cancre. _**Réflexion d'humain. Des gauchos, ça s'appelle, non ?**

\- **En général, c'est cela. Mais le président est de droite**.

\- **Des vendus qui se cherchent une bonne conscience alors** » _corrigeai-je._

Feunard tapa du pied en me lançant un regard légèrement assassin. Je titillais un peu la reine Gardevoir, mais elle s'en fichait, c'était pas drôle.

« **Alors, concrètement, comment ça marche cette école ?**_ s'enquit le chat (l'autre tache, là)._

\- **Nous avons plusieurs locaux en construction. Seule la partie Eau et Glace est terminée. En attendant, pour les autres, nous nous réunissons dans le parc après sa fermeture au public, vers vingt-deux heures. Puisque vous êtes de ceux qui ont déjà brisé les codes, j'imagine que vous êtes venus ici pour suivre quelques cours**.

\- **Oui, on est si connus que ça ? **_m'étonnai-je._

\- **Pour les humains, vous êtes difficilement reconnaissables. Mais je l'ai lu dans vos pensées**.

\- **Saleté de Psy !**

\- **Aquali, un peu de tenue**_, me reprit Feunard._

\- **Vous pouvez visiter l'école des types Eau dès maintenant. C'est à quelques minutes, plus bas, sur le port. Vous plongez dans l'eau et vous verrez alors un labyrinthe de blocs de glaces. Cette partie du canal est un peu éloignée du bord, les humains ne s'y attardent pas** »

Alors j'allais être la première à jeter un œil à l'œuvre de la merveilleuse de Mathilde, collabo des humains.

Comme elle nous l'avait indiqué, je partis nager dans le canal et m'approchai des blocs de glaces. Je ne vis personne. J'étais seule, dans les eaux turquoise, sous la surface brillante. Telle un poisson dans l'eau, c'était comme si j'étais à la fois emmitouflée dans mon lit et bronzant sous le soleil. Mon corps amphibien était stimulé entre les rayons chauds de l'astre et la fraîcheur dégagée par les blocs de glace.

Puis, un de mes semblables fit apparaître sa petite tête dépassant d'un bloc de glace. Je poursuivis la nage. Et là, sous mes pieds, je découvris un labyrinthe en trois dimensions. Des blocs de glaces à s'y perdre.

« **Dis, mon pote, tu fais quoi, là, tout de suite ? **_lui demandai-je avec un brin de condescendance._

\- **J'ai peur de me lancer ! Il faut que je trouve la sortie de ce truc. Mais j'ai peur de ne jamais réussir à sortir.**

\- **Ben… C'est bizarre d'avoir peur de rester dans l'eau pour un Aquali. Tu sors d'où, toi ? **_ricanai-je._

\- **…**

\- **Bon, je vais t'accompagner si tu veux. Le truc, c'est de toujours suivre le mur de droite** »

Les murs de glace. L'eau était chaude, les murs froids et criblés de symboles. Certains avaient écrit, comme des élèves laissant leur marque sur les bureaux de la classe. Je me sentais moins unique, tout à coup. Je pressentais d'ailleurs, à travers ces gravures, la patte de mes frères et sœurs vendus et abandonnés.

Et les gens qui sont morts par ma vengeance…

Mon compagnon avait froid. En fait, il gelait sur place.

« **Arrête de stresser**.

\- **Mais je gèle !**

\- **C'est toi, qui produis cette glace**.

\- **Abon ?** »

Une fois calmé, il fondit et retrouva ses mouvements.

« **Tu ne serais pas issu d'une forme d'eugénisme, par hasard ? La garderie Les P'tits Cookies ?**

\- **Si, comment tu sais ?**

\- **Bingo, je crois qu'on est de la même famille, toi et moi** »

Mon dresseur était producteur de Pokémons éveillés, donc. Avec quelques sujets perturbés pour certains (dont moi), visiblement.

Au bout de quelques minutes à longer de murs, nous finîmes par atteindre, non pas une sortie, mais une sorte de sas. Des types Eau en tout genre, y échangeaient, en jouant, en flottant. Le but semblait être de montrer des incongruités – comme mon ami qui faisait de la glace lorsqu'il angoissait – et d'essayer d'expliquer comment faire de même aux autres.

Il fallait que je l'observe. J'avais tué avec de la glace, moi aussi. J'avais perdu tous mes moyens, comme ce petit frère qui perdait tous les siens. C'était une question de contrôle, de maîtrise, alors.

« **J'ai un ami ici qui fait de la glace** »

Un groupe de Pokémons très jeunes se rua et forma un cercle autour de nous. La soif d'apprendre !

« **Faîtes pas vos chiens, y'a rien d'extraordinaire. Il est en stress, c'est tout** »

Je tournais la tête vers lui, interloquée.

« **D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton nom ?**

\- **Euh… je sais pas, j'ai été vendu avant et ils m'ont jamais donné de nom.**

\- **Alors ce sera…**, _commençai-je._

\- **Flocon !** » _chantèrent les autres en chœur._

Mignons, les petits.

« **Bah voilà Floquinette, félicitations t'as un nom maintenant !** _m'exclamai-je en lui frictionnant le haut du crâne._

\- **Et toi ? Tu sais faire quoi ? **_m'interrogea l'un des petits._

\- **Moi ? Je sais écrire.**

\- **Mais tout le monde sait faire, ça ! On a tous mis nos noms ! **»

J'étais blasée. Ils pouvaient être relous, les jeunes.

« **Je pourrais vous montrer un truc intéressant. Mais je ne peux pas le faire ici, ou vous mourriez tous** »

Ils semblèrent tout à coup refroidis, tristes. Je m'en voulais un peu.

« **Bon, et vous ? Z'avez des choses à me montrer, peut-être ?** »

Ca a duré comme cela pendant des jours, des semaines, même des mois. Feunard et moi étions donc amies depuis plus d'un an et regardez où nous en sommes arrivées ! Je découvrais une sorte de bonheur que je n'avais jamais goûté avant.

En fin de journée, j'allais souvent retrouver les autres. Une nuit, sortie de mon eau protectrice et confortable, je rejoignis un groupe de Pokémons dans le parc fermé au public, aux humains. C'était à nous. Pour la première fois, je voyais des endroits où eux n'avaient pas le droit d'aller, et nous si.

Je pensais qu'il faisait froid dans cette région. Mais pas nécessairement l'été. La brise était douce, un peu fraiche pour moi, qui sortais du canal une heure plus tôt. Ma peau amphibie ne s'était pas encore réhabituée.

Il n'y avait pas de cours en particulier. Juste, on restait là. Feunard était avec Mathilde. Nous échangeâmes un peu sur nos journées respectives. Enfin, je parlais surtout, comme d'habitude de la mienne. Feunard s'installa sur un banc, près d'une sculpture de vase décoré. De mon côté, je ne tenais pas en place. J'étais impatiente de partager mon expérience avec Shu.

« **Tu sais que là d'où je viens, ils tiraient à balles réelles sur des Pokémons ? **_me conta-t-il_. **Peu importe qu'il y ait des humains, je m'y sens mieux que partout ailleurs** »

Cependant, tout cela avait comme un parfum d'immobilisme. En même temps que je m'amusais, je me demandais déjà si c'était bien, comme LE bien, ou si c'était utile, ou mieux, si c'était toujours révolutionnaire. C'est vrai, quoi. Elle était passée où, notre révolution ?

Les jours allaient ainsi de suite, j'expliquais même la mésaventure de la foudre aux plus jeunes. Je m'entraînais à reproduire la technique, mais pas aussi bien que la première fois, la nuit.

Un soir, les petits s'étaient réunis autour de moi.

« **Allez Aquali ! On est pas dans l'eau ! Tu peux nous montrer !** »

Comme tous les soirs, il y avait ce Zéblitz et son ami Haydaim qui chantaient sous le grand hêtre en haut de la butte. Des tonalités graves se mêlaient dans le vent et dans la bruine habituelle de cette région.

Ils avaient une technique particulière. J'étais sûre qu'en apprenant à chanter, nous pourrions maîtriser nos sons, parler vraiment comme des humains, voire inventer encore de nouvelles techniques.

Normalement, seul un Rondoudou peut chanter ainsi. Et là en plus, ils s'accordaient à deux.

«** Chekura et Gemini**_, précisa le Gardevoir qui m'avait vue perdue dans mes pensées._** Ils se considèrent comme des frères. Nous avons tous vécu une histoire avant d'atterrir ici. Et en attendant, il faut bien se trouver une famille, n'est-ce pas ? Un peu comme toi et Feunard, vous êtes un peu des sœurs…** »

Ma sœur ? Oui, c'est vrai, on peut voir ça comme ça. Je chantonnais, comme pour accompagner les faux jumeaux.

Les derniers fonctionnaires départementaux n'étaient toujours pas partis. La préparation du Forum des champions les obligeait à rester parfois jusqu'à vingt-trois heures à leur bureau. Une fois même, la police était intervenue car l'alarme s'était déclenchée automatiquement par le simple mouvement d'une porte au-delà des horaires légaux. Des affiches exposant le thème de cette année étaient disséminées partout en ville :

_Faire des Pokémons une énergie verte_

Et bah allons leur montrer, tiens !

Pour mes frères et sœurs, pour montrer nos capacités aux agents publics et leurs Léopardus de fonction, je me concentrais. Alors que j'essayais de penser à la foudre, je m'aperçus que Feunard n'était plus avec moi depuis un moment. Mathilde, toujours comme une mère, surplombait chaleureusement les autres par sa grande taille naturelle et les aspergeait de ses ondes Psy bienveillantes. Shu, libre comme l'air, était un peu en retrait par rapport à Key et Mariella qui s'étaient bien intégrés dans le groupe. Shu me cherchait du coin de l'œil. Mais Feunard… Elle était avec d'autres Pokémons. Plus vieux, des types Feu, comme une bande de potes. C'étaient qui ?

Non, Feunard n'était pas ma sœur. Le seul frère que je connaissais vraiment est mort.

J'eus envie de pleurer.

Je m'enfuis brusquement.

« **Hey !** **Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?** » _paniquèrent les autres._

Là, il se mit à pleuvoir pour de vrai. Les silhouettes des agents pressés qui rejoignaient leur voiture. Leurs talons silencieux couverts par le bruit de la pluie. J'étais effondrée devant celle que je considérais comme une mère.

« **Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu ne veux pas faire de démonstration ?** »

Feunard s'avançait tranquillement vers les autres Pokémons, impatients de voir quelque chose. Sous cette pluie, c'était dangereux. Son groupe se dressait derrière. Des Galopa, Arcanin, Nemelios, Passerouge. J'étais où, moi, là-dedans ? J'avais froid.

« **Mais quelle froideur ! Quelle froideur !** »

Je pensais, stressais à voix haute.

La lumière tomba du ciel et des guirlandes nerveuses apparurent d'un coup. Six colères des cieux martelées d'un coup, sur Feunard et ses nouvelles amies. Des étincelles fragmentées se déplaçant de gouttelettes en gouttelettes, sur nous. Je ressentis une décharge et tout à coup. Il y eut un flash puis le fameux bruit sourd, à retardement, du tonnerre.

Des Fatal Foudre successifs. Alors voilà, la puissance de mon amie. Jusque-là, j'avais cru que c'était moi le petit génie, qu'elle était mon guide. Mais si ça avait été elle, le héros, depuis le début ?

Shu s'approcha, en extase.

« **C'était incroyable !** »

Mais je boudais.

« **C'est injuste ! C'était à moi de réussir cette démonstration !**

\- **Tu sais Aquali, tu devrais essayer des techniques différentes. Cette foudre est dangereuse pour un Pokémon de ton type. Tu imagines si une foudre comme celle-ci t'étais arrivée dessus directement ?**

\- **Je serais invincible. Un Pokémon Eau qui affronte la Foudre peut affronter n'importe qui.**

\- **Ca n'existe pas.**

\- **Mais… ! Et Sanka ! Et mes petits frères et sœurs, il faut leur montrer des exemples !**

\- **Sanka n'en use pas autant, et c'est un Greninja, il peut changer artificiellement de type quand il veut.** **Toi, en revanche…**

\- **Quoi ?**

\- **L'Eau est souvent associée à la guérison. Tu devrais essayer de t'intéresser aux types Plante et Fée. Ou même à la terre. Avoir des propriétés Sol, te permettrait de devenir immunisée à la Foudre comme tu en rêves.**

\- **Mais c'est nul ! Je voulais être puissante !**

\- **Aquali, même ton dresseur ne te faisait pas combattre. C'est sûrement pas pour ça que tu existes** »

J'étais sidérée, prête à piquer une colère pour prouver que mon point de vue était le seul à être vrai. Mais à la place je pris la tangente, la fuite.

Dans ma course, je croisai un Givrali. Plus loin, je l'entendis ricaner comme une pintade en me voyant courir. Cette nuit, j'allais définitivement la passer seule et triste.

Et ma folie meurtrière ? Le massacre ? Je suis un homicide né. Pas faite pour me battre ? des foutaises ! Des foutaises…


	8. Chapter 8: Ninetails With Attitude

Hors des tâches à accomplir, la _To Do List_ est en _stand-by_, les vacances...

Finalement, être constamment au service de la Team Rocket, tout le temps en train de travailler, cela me permettait d'oublier mes problèmes personnels. M'occuper d'Aquali également. Alors dans cette école, où tout semblait bien se passer, où on était même redevenues en paix avec les humains, je sentais comme un vide. Un vide vite comblé, ou justement insatiable, de questions existentielles.

Alors la voyant déguerpir comme une enfant malheureuse, j'accourrai. C'était plus facile de résoudre _des_ problèmes que _mes_ problèmes. Bien plus facile. C'est dingue, comme l'expérience permet de donner des conseils sans jamais savoir se conseiller soi-même.

D'un seul coup, la journée recommençait à devenir une journée normale. A l'ancienne.

« **Aquali…**

\- **Je voulais être la plus forte. Je voulais devenir la championne que mon dresseur n'a jamais voulu faire de moi. Je me déteste. Si je ne suis pas faite pour me battre, je me déteste !**

\- **Je ne t'ai pas oubliée, tu sais…**

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Si ça se trouve, y'a rien à faire. T'as bien vu, les humains sont compliqués ! Certains sont innocents mais cautionnent tout, certains sont clairement coupables mais honnêtes. Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Aniki, il est mort aussi !**

\- **Je ne sais pas. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à faire du feu à distance. J'ai rencontré d'autres Pokémons et on essaie simplement de s'entraider, tous**.

\- **Vous avez fait peur à tout le monde, toi et tes nouveaux amis**.

\- **Ce ne sont pas spécialement des amis !** _s'énerva-t-_elle. **Et puis, oui, je sais, même les humains sont rentrés chez eux à toute vitesse. Je suis peut-être allée trop loin. N'oublie pas que j'ai fait partie de la mafia, à quoi s'attendre de la part d'un ancien Pokémon de la Team Rocket ? Les choses sont comme elles sont. Il faut que tu t'occupes de ta propre vie, sans moi. Tu y arrivais bien, avec les petits**.

\- **Ils se foutent de ma gueule en permanence ! Et puis, moi je veux pas juste être la prof, je veux être plus ! Mais je ne sais pas comment…**

\- **Je ne sais pas non plus, continue d'explorer**.

\- **Mais… ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi t'as pas réponse à tout comme au début ?** »

La pluie faisait boucler mes poils, je détestais cela. Ma patience s'ammenuisait.

« **On va pas se disputer, si ? On est en train de se disputer ? **»

Qui était responsable de cette dispute ? Ca ne dépendait pas que de moi. Quelle teigne.

« **… Non, ne t'en fais pas. Retournons au parc, tu ne vas pas laisser cette dernière image de toi aux autres**.

\- **Je n'ai pas la force**.

\- **Alors va te coucher au port et reviens demain** »

Aquali partit plus tranquillement. Un Givrali s'était introduit dans le parc. Elle se mit à suivre Aquali. Il ne fallait pas la déranger et elle n'avait pas envie de discuter du tout. J'intervins !

« **Qui va là ?**

\- **Moi ? **_répondit-elle avec une innocence plus que fausse. _**Je suis juste la personne qui va vraiment pouvoir l'aider !**

\- **Zoémis… **_soupira Mathilde._

\- **J'ai fait la même chose que toi, mais en mieux, à la capitale****,**_affirma Zoémis d'un ton péremptoire._

\- **Oui, je sais, j'en ai entendu parler. Mais vous forcez vos semblables à changer de type. Vous abandonnez le conditionnement des humains pour une autre torture, ça n'a aucun sens**.

\- **Il faut sacrifier des choses pour le progrès !**

\- **Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais ne t'avise pas d'approcher d'Aquali** » _la menaçai-je. _

Zoémis disparut alors dans l'ombre.

« **C'était ma meilleure élève, **_confessa _Mathilde. **Elle est devenue arrogante. Si vous aviez été là-bas, on vous aurait arraché les griffes à vif pour vous obliger à trouver d'autres techniques. Ils ont déjà coupé les canons d'un Tortank. Les dresseurs retrouvent leurs Pokémons mutilés sans vraiment savoir pourquoi** »

J'étais contente qu'Aquali parte. J'espérais que Zoémis ne la rattraperait pas. J'étais contente qu'elle parte, parce que j'avais peur de m'énerver.

A la Team Rocket, j'avais un ami Alakazam. C'était l'un de mes meilleurs amis. En fait, c'était presque un grand frère pour moi. J'étais devenue un vrai feunard adulte sans m'en rendre compte. Petite, je faisais toujours ce qu'on me disait. Les dresseurs me mettaient des bonnes notes. Je détestais les conflits, je ne demandais rien et ne me plaignais de rien. Mon dresseur avait beau être un malfrat, il était attentif. Les bonbons que je voulais, les baies de toutes les couleurs, les petits coups de brosse, je ne demandais rien de tout ça, mais j'étais bien entretenue comme une princesse. Je n'osais pas demander ce que je voulais. C'était presque une victoire, quand on se déplaçait et que, à peine sortie de ma Pokéball, je voyais un parc ou autre, un truc qui me faisait envie. Je réfrénais tout en moi. Mes pulsions, mes envies, je ne couinais même pas. Je me sentais comme une grande, quelqu'un de sérieux et je chérissais mes rêves et mes fantasmes comme un bijou précieux, interdit, que n'obtiendrais jamais.

Mon dresseur venait d'enterrer l'un de ses propres enfants et son auriculaire avait été coupé. Les autres lui parlaient mal et en même temps avaient pitié. Il bossait deux fois plus pour regagner sa place. Je ne voulais, je ne pouvais pas lui causer de problèmes. Mon dresseur était d'ailleurs une dresseuse.

Le jour où je suis devenue Feunard, elle était devenue vieille. J'accompagnais de plus en plus son petit frère en missions. Il était violent, surtout avec les humaines, mais c'était mon « père », qui avait succédé à ma « mère ». L'une d'entre elles consistait à négocier des partenariats avec des dealers. Mais ils nous avaient tendu une embuscade : par manque d'informations ou à cause d'une taupe, nous ne savions pas que des Alakazam nous attendaient. Ils avaient cerclé toute la zone de leurs pouvoirs Psy. Dès qu'on m'en donna l'ordre, je commençai à les incendier un par un, par déflagrations successives.

C'était épuisant. Je venais à peine d'évoluer. Je tombai de fatigue d'un coup, sans doute à cause des rayons Psy. La _medium_ qui dirigeait tous ces tortionnaires du mental a accepté le _deal_ quand même, mais seulement si elle pouvait faire une sorte de rituel sur moi. Elle a répandu de la sauge dans toute la salle et après je ne me souviens plus. A partir de là, j'ai commencé, pour la première fois, à parler.

A parler en tant que Pokémon dans un premier temps, à couiner, grogner, émettre des sons que je n'avais jamais faits avant, même quand c'était malpoli. Puis dans un deuxième temps, je m'intéressais secrètement aux lettres.

Un Alakazam avait survécu à mes attaques. Dagda.

Vous savez, tous les Pokémons sont conditionnés, plus ou moins. Moi je l'étais particulièrement. Je m'étais interdite tout sentiment, toute envie. C'est pour cela qu'Aquali déteste mon manque de réaction, d'expression, parfois. Pour autant, cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas des émotions.

Mon ami Dagda était la personne la plus compréhensive du monde. Un maître de sagesse. Un peu fuyant sur les bords. C'est pourquoi, je lui racontais tout. Tous ces sentiments étouffés en moi, tout ce qui me faisait perdre le contrôle. Heureusement, professionnellement parlant, je savais me maîtriser…

Mais je n'avais pas d'amis. Même à la Team Rocket, tous les Pokémons avaient des amis. Même les fantômes, les ténébreux, les chiens méchants.

Sauf que parfois encore, quand Dagda se permettait de me donner des conseils, des « il faut que tu », ou quand il ne répondait pas parce que c'était trop lourd pour ses épaules sans doute – ça arrive à tout le monde – ça m'exaspérait.

Un jour, je lui ai dit des choses horribles dans l'espoir unique de le voir réagir, de ne pas minimiser ce que je vivais. Sans répondre à côté, sans répondre des généralités, mais voir que j'étais vraiment touchée. C'était le chaos en moi et je commençais à le répandre partout autour de moi.

Une façon de pincer la personne pour lui dire : tu vois, c'est comme ça que j'ai mal, tu comprends maintenant ce que ça fait ? Alors tu vas m'aider à aller mieux oui ou non ? Au lieu de prendre les choses à la légère !

C'est passé une fois, deux fois, quinze fois, cinquante fois, mais pas la dernière. Du jour au lendemain, après que je lui fis des reproches, il m'interrompit sèchement :

« **Je n'ai absolument aucune leçon à recevoir de toi** »

Je continuais de vociférer.

« **Très bien Iset. Bon courage et bonne continuation** »

Nous ne nous sommes jamais revus.

J'avais désormais peur de ne jamais revoir Aquali de la même façon.

Après tout, mon élément était le feu. Les gens bénissent toujours la terre nourricière, l'eau, le vent. Mais le feu, ce sont toujours les méchants.

J'espérais profondément m'être débarrassée de cette nature destructrice.

Les chants de Chekura et Gemini cessèrent. Je les observais sans savoir quoi dire.

Comme vous savez maintenant, ce que je dis n'est pas sans conséquences…

« **Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, figurez-vous** » _pensai-je_.

Ces deux-là, les deux faux jumeaux, je me demandais par quoi ils étaient passés avant. Ils ne s'expriment qu'à travers la musique. Quand j'y pense, nous connaissions tous le son de leur voix, mais personne à part Mathilde ne se souvenait les avoir entendus parler.

Chaque jour, je dormais profondément mais je me réveillais épuisée. Mon mal-être était toujours au rendez-vous, de retour en même temps que le jour. Avec tous mes souvenirs de Dagda et d'Aquali.

Il pleuvait, de quoi me plomber le moral définitivement. Pas d'entraînement aux flammes volantes pour m'occuper l'esprit, et des boucles horribles dans mes poils. C'est ça d'être un Feunard originaire de la grande rive du désert. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout.

Mes nouveaux amis de type Feu ? Je les connaissais à peine, contrairement à ce que devait penser Aquali.

Il y a des journées comme celles-ci, durant lesquelles on n'a littéralement envie de voir personne. Et on tombe sur quelqu'un, à un moment où ça n'arrive jamais. Ce fut Gemini qui entama la conversation.

« **Hé ! On se demandait d'où vous veniez avec l'Aquali ?** »

Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à juger une approche et il dut le sentir. Autrement cela aurait voulu dire qu'il était stupide.

« **Vous avez la réputation d'avoir un sacré caractère, toutes les deux !**

-** Ce n'est pas « l'Aquali », c'est Aquali. C'est son nom… blaireau.**

-** Wow, on voulait pas t'embêter, hein ! Tant pis alors. Mais comme on va tous dans la même direction, on va être obligés de se tenir les uns à côté des autres sans parler, c'est le gros malaise…** »

Peu importait, moi le malaise, ça m'allait très bien.

« **Et puis c'est super austère comme nom, Aquali. Juste Aquali, quoi. Vous avez pas des petits surnoms entre nous ? Je crois que ça intéresserait mon pote…** »

J'ai enfin daigné détourner le regard de mon chemin. En réalité, les deux avaient l'air plutôt gênés. Je me suis, un tout petit peu, laissée attendrir.

« **C'est vrai. On aurait pu se donner des noms. C'est ridicule de s'appeler Aquali et Feunard, comme ça. Si elle ne me l'a pas demandée c'est qu'elle sait que…** »

Que je n'en voulais plus. Que je ne voulais plus être la méchante Iset avec ses airs de reine d'Egypte.

Le son de ma voix avait baissé, je laissai la fin de la phrase sous silence.

« …**Que quoi ?**

-** Gemini, arrête… avec toutes tes questions**, _intervint timidement Chekura_.

-** C'est qu'elle doit avoir conclu qu'elle avait toutes les bonnes raisons de ne pas vouloir me considérer quelqu'un d'aussi peu fréquentable que moi comme son amie**_, ai-je lâché d'un ton aride._

-** Hein ? Mais comment tu peux dire ça ? Et puis perso, quand je vois ce que vous faites, je préfèrerais pas être votre ennemi, pas vrai ? Haha !**

-** Je travaillais pour la Team Rocket. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil.**

-** Ah bon ? Tu t'occupes d'Aquali depuis un moment non ? Y'a une différence entre maintenant et le passé, tu sais.**

-** Et puis il y a plus de noblesse à garder du bon sens quand on a été bercé dans un monde où il n'y en a pas** » _ajouta Chekura d'une voix à la fois ferme et réservée._

Il fallait vraiment un cerf avec des bigoudis en bois sur la tête pour parler de noblesse…

Un torrent dense traversa soudainement le parc. Voyant cela de loin, j'accourus. Tous les enfants s'étaient mis autour d'Aquali et Zoémis qui se battaient.

Aquali profitait de ses vives attaques et de ses percées pour donner des coups de griffes électriques. S'en rendait-elle compte ? Avec cette pluie, c'était extrêmement dangereux. Je tonnai sévèrement sur les jeunes qui formaient le cercle pour leur demander de s'écarter et fonçai entre les deux évolitions.

Pour me prendre un raz-de-marée sur la tête.

Là, c'était trop.

J'étais submergée par la furie. D'une déflagration à l'eau chaude, je les flanquai par terre toutes les deux.

Et ça criait, et ça faisait peur à tous les gosses.

« **Je te dis que tu vas perdre ce combat, Aquali ! Espèce de…** »

Incapable de me résoudre à laisser finir cette peste glacée, je bondis sur elle et la plaquai au sol.

« **Vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait ? Déjà qu'il pleut et que j'ai mal dormi, vous voulez me pourrir la vie encore plus ?** »

Je me tournai vers Aquali.

« **Toi déjà ! Tu veux un monde meilleur ? Commence par être crédible ! Je te pensais pas assez stupide pour croire que t'étais faite pour les combats ! T'as fait quoi, chez ton dresseur, pendant tout le temps où il était dehors à entraîner ses ****vrais**** Pokémons**** !** »

Puis voulus assassiner verbalement Zoémis.

« **Et toi qui prends tout le monde de haut…**

\- **Arrêtez cela !** _surgit Mathilde_.

\- **C'est facile d'intervenir en retard. Et tu protèges ton poussin en plus, tu préfères Zoémis à tout le monde ici ?** » _mugis-je_.

Je me comportais comme si j'étais implacable, comme pour faire comprendre aux autres… à quel point leur attitude me faisait souffrir.

Mathilde m'envoya des ondes paralysantes. Envahie d'une peur indescriptible, je ne pouvais même plus parler. Je n'étais attaquée par rien, je n'allais pas mourir, mais je fus tout à coup été submergée par toutes mes angoisses ressuscitées. Je sentais le néant m'avaler petit à petit.

Quand Mathilde mit fin à ma psychose, je repris conscience de l'espace autour de moi. J'étais pleine de larmes. Je savais que ce liquide là, ce n'était pas la pluie.

J'étais hors de moi et toute tremblante, muette. C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais vu des types Psy jusque-là. Et je sentais bien que ce n'était qu'une infime partie du pouvoir de Mathilde. Mais que faisait-elle aux humains pour qu'ils nous acceptent de la sorte ? Combien de victimes ? Que préparait-elle ?

Je ne voulais parler à personne et disparaître.

Alors que je reculais, honteuse même devant les petits, à triturer mes poils pour essayer de les relisser, quelqu'un me suivait. Chekura.

« **T'es pas avec ton pote, toi ? **_l'agressai-je. _

-** On dirait que tu prends tout sur toi. Tu n'es pas obligée de tout faire toute seule…** »

Puis je m'enfuis en courant, sans le laisser finir.

Ah ! On devait faire la paire avec Aquali, à se barrer tout le temps comme ça ! A la seconde où je me dédouanais, je réalisais qu'il fallait faire un choix entre Zoémis et Aquali. Ou alors c'était encore un autre délire. Les deux se détestaient. Protéger l'une, c'était faire obstacle à l'autre. Il fallait que je me ressource pour protéger Aquali. Zoémis était la meilleure élève de Mathilde. Mais Aquali représentait bien plus qu'une bonne combattante.

J'étais paniquée. Et Chekura, lui, toujours calme. Comment faisait-il ? C'était sans doute lié aux plantes, aux arbres, aux feuilles sur sa tête. Garder les méninges au calme. Les Plantes, c'était vraiment ce qui aurait pu aider Aquali à se canaliser…

Il se mit devant moi, me fixant avec autorité. Et moi je crus fondre en larmes une nouvelle fois. En un instant, je venais de réaliser que j'avais réagi de façon extrêmement puérile. J'étais toujours la même, toujours aussi méchante, et Chekura m'avait renvoyé ça dans la figure, d'un coup. Comme je l'ai haï à cet instant ! Il y avait quelque chose de Dagda chez lui. Je passai d'un pas rapide et décidé sans même oser le regarder. Sa déception m'apparut aussi clairement qu'une note de musique entre deux silences.

« **Je voulais juste t'aider** »


	9. Chapter 9: Aqualia Banks

Abandonnée par Feunard, je me trouvais seule face à cette enquiquineuse de Zoémis. Le combat s'était arrêté, je savais qu'il allait être remis à plus tard mais je n'imaginais pas qu'il allait l'être sous une forme différente et contre des personnes différentes.

Mathilde en parla. Du jour au lendemain, Zoémis et moi nous retrouvâmes devant une caméra pour une interview. Avec des « Nous donnons la parole aux Pokémons » et autres langues de bois. Feunard me mit en garde mais mais la vue de Zoémis me rendait folle de rage. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de me provoquer pour que je réagisse de façon idoine.

La première remarque ne se fit pas attendre. Le journaliste commençait à peine ses questions que l'une et l'autre tapotions des réponses sur nos tablettes respectives.

« **Beaucoup d'associations et d'organisations militent contre l'idée de faire combattre des pokémons au service d'humains. Elles disent que c'est une forme d'esclavage. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du slogan **_**les pokémons ne sont pas faits pour se battre**_** ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ?**

\- « **Les pokémons ne sont pas faits pour se battre »** _reprit Zoémis en ajoutant deux points derrière le slogan_. **Encore une blague d'humains !** »

Quoi ? Qui s'attend à ce que je la contredise ? Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord !

« **Nous sommes faits pour nous battre **» _enchaînai-je en insistant bien sur le mot « battre » en le soulignant d'un geste._

Je lui montrai mon pad comportant une croix au-dessus des mots « agresser, se déchirer les uns les autres » pour indiquer une distinction entre se battre et se faire du mal entre Pokémons. Les autres Pokémons du parc rigolaient.

« **Les combats nous permettent d'évoluer, nous améliorer** » _complétai-je._

Malgré le terrain d'entente sur lequel nous nous trouvions avec Zoémis, ces fausses questions m'agaçaient. Malgré mes tentatives pour m'exprimer le plus précisément possible, le journaliste ne pouvait s'empêcher d'introduire une confusion entre le combat et le fait de souffrir pour progresser. Acquiesçant, je regrettais dans la même seconde la tournure de mes phrases qui, hors contextes, allaient être interprétées.

« **C'est vrai que nous avons souffert pour arriver à ces nouvelles techniques** »

Et d'en illustrer le propos avec les exemples de l'école de Zoémis.

Je ne souhaitais pas participer à la confection d'un gros mensonge, je sentais que Zoémis s'en fichait totalement, d'autant que cela allait faire peur à tout le monde et en même temps, j'éprouvais une haine grandissante contre l'incompréhension des humains. J'hésitais entre me montrer littéralement discriminante alors même que Zoémis était infréquentable, et signifier mon alignement avec des camps en lice quitte à perdre toute crédibilité en passant pour une créature qui n'aime tout simplement personne. D'ailleurs, est-ce que je détestais tous les humains ?

« **Vous disiez à l'instant que les Pokémons étaient « prêts ». Prêts pour quoi ? Vous avez évoqué l'idée de vous battre « ****pour [vous] mêmes »****. Les gens doivent-ils se sentir menacés ?**

\- **Quoi qu'on fasse, si on le fait pas ****bien,**** on va être punis**,_rétorqua Zoémis_,_malicieuse et menaçante_.

\- **Vous pensez que les droits des pokémons ne sont pas suffisamment reconnus ?**

\- **Votre question est bizarre**, _signalai-je_.

Je me mis à pianoter.

«** On a des droits. Il faut les reconnaître suffisamment ? Ca veut dire que pour vous, on a bien des droits. Et qu'ils sont reconnus, et qu'à partir du moment où on reconnaît quelque chose, on peut le reconnaître à moitié ? Combien pensent que les pokémons ne sont pas juste des objets ? Ou des bêtes ? Et « reconnaître » ? Pourquoi pas consacrer, garantir ?** »

C'était l'occasion de montrer à tous que je n'étais pas aussi belliqueuse que l'autre. C'était aussi l'occasion de signifier à cette peste que je ne m'abaissais pas à son niveau. C'était enfin, le moment où je remettais en cause ce que Feunard et moi avions pourtant eu comme idée de départ : faire notre révolution. De toute façon, Feunard n'était plus vraiment avec moi. Depuis quelque temps, elle était devenue un fantôme.

« **A quoi bon toutes ces manifs ? Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est être libres, tranquilles. Un pokémon nous a parlé de la légende de Mewtwo et du Mont Quéna. Je pense que l'idéal, ce serait que les pokémons puissent vivre avec les humains et s'éloigner d'eux quand ils le veulent. D'ailleurs, les humains aussi devraient avoir le droit de vivre sans nous par moments. Mais faire entendre notre voix et lutter comme ça ? Dans cette société-là ? Nous sommes des pokémons, nous sommes des femelles, nous sommes des rebelles, comment pouvons-nous être entendues ? Vous savez, quand je parle de combat, même dans certaines religions, les gens pensent immédiatement à la guerre « par l'épée », mais moi je crois qu'il s'agit surtout d'un combat intérieur. Vous connaissez la métaphore des deux loups ? On dit que deux loups se battent en chacun de nous, que ce qui compte, c'est de décider lequel on nourrit. Mais moi je pense qu'il n'y a pas de bon loup et de méchant loup. Viser l'équilibre, c'est peut-être justement alimenter les deux, se remettre en question en permanence, sauvegarder la continuité des étincelles, des électrochocs, de la pensée, tenir la flamme en vie, endurer ce combat éternel. Certains disent que le bonheur n'est qu'éphémère, et la paix intérieure alors ?**

\- **Bon, bah je crois que t'as largement violé les frontières de la connerie**, _jugea Zoémis_. **Elle débloque, vous croyez pas ?**

\- **Zoémis. Y'en a jamais eu. De frontières pour ça. Surtout depuis que tu avec toi** »

C'était reparti, on était tendues l'une face à l'autre, hérissées, de quoi faire fuir le journaliste.

Zoémis me lançait au visage tout ce qu'elle avait de mots et de techniques. C'était incroyable tout ce qu'elle maîtrisait comme éléments. J'étais fascinée d'une certaine manière. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'enferme dans un igloo de glace ténébreuse, où là, je crus voir mon heure arriver. Il devait y avoir des ondes Psy là-dedans aussi. Elle était arrivée jusqu'à combiner les éléments.

Comment exactement ça s'est passé, je ne sais pas. Mais ses ténèbres ont réveillé une part d'ombre à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

Dans les ténèbres, je vis une lumière, une lumière pire que l'ombre. Le feu, les étincelles, les combats dont je parlais au journaliste à l'instant, en réalité, ils me faisaient peur. En fait, la paix intérieure, c'est bien !

Je retrouvai mes esprits au milieu du parc enflammé. Et Zoémis ? Introuvable ? Si ce n'est qu'un reliquat calciné fit effroyablement surgir l'idée que Feunard venait de la tuer.

Peut-être que c'était vrai. Que moi j'étais nulle pour me battre. Que les pokémons intelligents étaient trop dangereux. Que les humains avaient raison de nous réduire, nous aliéner, pour préserver la santé de tous. Laisser les deux loups mourir de faim, paix et ordre public garantis.

« **Feunard !**

\- **Aquali !** »

Elle accourut vers moi l'air inquiet, interdit.

Zoémis n'était pas la seule décédée. On parlait du cadavre de Gemini.

Synchrones, nous nous accusâmes mutuellement :

« **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** »

D'un seul coup, une confusion immense m'envahit.

« **Il neigeait de la neige noire, mais je t'ai vue, prendre feu, puis tout le reste**, _me raconta-t-elle_.

\- **Mais non, j'ai cru que c'était toi. Les flammes, c'est toujours toi !** »

Il pleuvait un torrent noir et j'entendis des coups de feu.

« **Ce sont encore des balles à blanc pour l'instant**, _nous interrompit Shu_.

\- **Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé ? C'était quoi, c'était qui ? **_l'interrogeai-je sans l'écouter_.

\- **Je n'ai pas vu grand-chose. Je crois que Feunard a raison. L'autre possibilité serait que Zoémis a causé sa propre mort par combustion spontanée. Mais de toute évidence, vous êtes allées trop loin. Vous êtes incontrôlables. Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez encore les bienvenues ici. En tous les cas, moi je quitte cet endroit. On verra bien qui survit à la fin.**

\- **Comment peux-tu rester si calme ? Tous ces morts… ce chaos…**

\- **On ne s'habitue jamais vraiment. J'ai perdu toute ma famille sous des fusillades. Et la mère de mes petits. Comme ça**.

\- **La… la quoi ?** »_ m'étonnai-je_.

Sans réponse de sa part, sans ses taquineries incessantes, il était méconnaissable. De toute façon, je n'avais jamais pu deviner son âge. Il lança son regard vers la fameuse colline du grand hêtre. Silencieux, il s'en alla, dans la pénombre laissée par le désastre.

Je me sentais trahie.

« **Je ne comprends pas, Feunard ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! On dirait que plusieurs jours se sont écoulés d'un coup !**

\- **Je crois que c'est bien le cas. Je ne sais pas ce que Zoémis et nous avons provoqué…** »

Une fois de plus, nous nous étions forcées de nous enfuir, seules, toutes les deux.

Ils finirent par nous capturer au bout de quelques mois. Avant d'être placées dans des cellules à part, nous vîmes Mathilde une dernière fois. Tous avaient été punis à cause de nous. Elle nous raconta notamment, face au regard éteint de Feunard, le suicide de Chekura.

« **Cela faisait des jours qu'on ne l'entendait plus. Nous étions encore cachés mais il était à l'écart. Le jour où on a décidé de se rendre aux humains, nous sommes revenus au parc. Il était monté tout en haut. Les yeux vitreux, il se délectait du vide. Les Pokémons se mettaient tous en travers du chemin de la police pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre. Quand tous les Pokémons ont été mis à terre, moi comprise, sans résistance, Chekura s'est dérobé, a pris son élan, leur a lancé un regard de défiance et s'est jeté dans le vide. Tout le monde s'est figé, même les humains, dans le silence** »


	10. Chapter 10: Down 71

Aquali avait disparu, elle était parvenue à s'échapper. Ils nous voulaient vivants.

Je suis à présent dans une cave sombre. Impossible de déterminer si c'est une prison ou un laboratoire. J'espère que c'est une prison. Pour ne pas être disséquée, pour être considérée comme un humain.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie si seule. Pourtant je me suis sentie seule si souvent. Au boulot, dans la Team Rocket, c'était la pression constamment. Des gens importés de partout qui veulent te déporter à ton tour. Ils utilisent le verbe « détacher » pour ça.

Je n'ai jamais eu mes marques, mes repères. J'avais tout sauf envie de prendre un sac de voyageur. J'avais moi-même été un sac toute ma vie.

Moi et mes pauvres souvenirs…

Qu'ai-je d'intéressant ?

Pourquoi ne me suis-je jamais fait d'amis ? Pourquoi ai-je dû fuir tout le temps ? Pourquoi ne suis-je jamais tombée amoureuse ?

Tous les Pokémons s'étaient réunis autour du grand hêtre, avec lui, le prince – tous les cerfs avec leurs bois portent une couronne naturelle – vivant ses derniers moments. Qu'était-il arrivé à Gemini ? Qu'avait-il cherché à me dire l'autre jour ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué tout un pan de ma propre existence. Pendant que j'étais sur mes problèmes existentiels, mes querelles idéologiques avec Aquali, lui souhaitait simplement me connaître. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginée qu'un jour un « prince » voudrait m'aborder.

Mon monde intérieur autrefois peuplé de rêves endormis et condamnés est devenu le théâtre d'une apocalypse, en partie parce que j'étais partie du principe que ces rêves ne devaient à jamais rester que des rêves.

Combien de fois me le suis-je dit ? Après ce qui s'était passé avec mes dresseurs, avec Dagda… « Je vais devoir apprendre à me protéger et me motiver seule ». « Je devrais me consacrer totalement au travail ». « Je suis un serviteur du feu mais la chaleur dans ma vie est inexistante, je n'ai rien à espérer de ce côté-là ».

Grandir chez ces foutus braconniers de la Team Rocket n'a certainement pas aidé mais tout ne vient pas de là. Il est vrai que déjà très tôt, je voulais devenir une vraie tueuse.

Je suis triste, infiniment triste et parfois, j'aimerais vraiment que le monde le sache.

Je cherche des solutions, je cherche à me guérir, partout, tout le temps, mais j'ai l'impression de ne plus avancer depuis des années. Je me trouve d'autant plus monstrueuse que j'ai laissé Aquali seule dehors. Et que de cette vie je suis bien partie pour ne laisser que des larmes, des apitoiements, et aucun héritage pour les futurs Pokémons libres. Je pleure au réveil, de mon incapacité éternelle à être et à devenir.

Cette peur m'engloutit chaque jour et je ne peux plus le dire à qui que ce soit. Je crie tous les jours et on n'entend rien de ce que je veux dire.

Je me sens misérable.

Ma crinière est un mensonge de plus pour garder la face. Qu'ai-je fait de mal dont je ne me souviens pas pour me retrouver ici ?

Je suis fatiguée psychiquement. Ce ne sont pas des jours de repos qu'il me faut. J'ai besoin de prendre des vacances de moi-même. J'aimerais dormir, pendant des années. Mais je serais trop frustrée d'avoir raté tout ce qui se sera passé entre-temps.

Travailler à en oublier ses soucis. Suivre quelqu'un, rester l'ombre, être le faire-valoir, pour oublier qu'on a soi-même à construire sa vie, c'est rassurant, c'est comme l'alcool, ça fait oublier.

Comme j'ai froid avec mon cœur de glace…

Je rêve d'un monde. Je veux inventer un monde où les gens disent des choses parce qu'elles sont vraies.

J'aimerais prendre des vacances de moi-même et en même temps, je ne demande qu'à me découvrir.

Et me voilà face à moi-même dans cette cellule.

J'ai laissé mon moi sommeiller si longtemps que je l'ai oublié.

J'entends des bruits de pas qui résonnent entre toutes ces branches métalliques qui m'entourent. Un gardien approche. Vont-ils me promener ? Il ouvre la grille. Mais moi, je ne bouge pas, le regard plongé dans le vide, dans mes pensées. Je cogite encore.

Pas de procès pour les Pokémons. On nous enferme. Et souvent ils collent une amende au dresseur, sauf que moi, je n'en ai plus.

Je suis née dans la Team Rocket. Jusque-là, je ne m'étais jamais dit qu'on pourrait me réserver le même sort qu'à un Pokémon sauvage. Au mieux, c'est la fourrière. Mais pour les meurtres qu'on nous a attribués Aquali et moi, ce sera l'exécution.

Comment vont-ils s'y prendre ? Vont-ils nous fusiller ? Nous piquer ? Peut-être qu'ils vont nous piquer. Nous ne sommes pas de type Poison, nous ne sommes pas immunisées.

Maintenant ils s'y mettent à plusieurs et me font sortir de force.

Tout à coup, une image me revient. Je me souviens que certains agents de la Team n'étaient pas bien dans leur peau. Après m'être disputée avec mon meilleur ami, mon dresseur avait retrouvé deux de ses « collègues » scarifiés, pleins de sang. C'était un couple, ils s'étaient tailladés tous les deux. Pas pour se tuer. Ils souriaient, je sentais leurs cœurs battre. C'était ça, la proximité, le partage avec un être vivant ? Moi, j'ai toujours su me protéger, rester seule. Était-ce de cela dont j'avais peur ?

Le destin m'avait comblée alors ! Je suis seule, isolée, bien comme il faut. Répertoriée comme Pokémon de la Team Rocket et ayant démontré une « intelligence » hors du commun, ils m'ont séparée des autres.

Je sors, tenue par chaînes. Je vois d'autres Pokémons eux aussi enchaînés. Je les aperçois à peine – le gardien presse le pas – ils entrent dans des cabines, comme cercueils qui s'ouvrent.

Après avoir traversé maints couloirs qui sentaient le sous-sol, je me suis retrouvée devant une salle, carrée, toute petite, éclairée par une ampoule esseulée – vous savez, cet éclairage qui fait vraiment mal aux yeux. Je sais même plus si j'ai chaud ou froid.

« **C'est… la fin ?** » _murmuré-je à demi-mots._

En une fraction de secondes, je me suis vue, comme dissociée de moi-même, en face du gardien qui tombe des nues, les pattes pliées, prête à bondir, rugissant. Le feu jaillit partout, la foudre aussi, malgré mes fers.

Je meurs de soif.

J'ai repensé à Aquali, Chekura, Gemini, Jolty, Mathilde, Zoémis, mes amis de feu…

Toute la prison transformée en incendie. Mon œuvre. Qui va m'étouffer mais tant pis. Un Feunard n'est pas immunisé à la fumée. Je vois flou, trouble, à travers les flammes ondulantes, bientôt plus rien. Comme une image qui tourne en boucle, un gif, sans bruit, sans son, sans respiration, ni odeur, rien qu'une image qui s'assombrit.

« **Feunard ! Feunard !** »

On me mord la patte. Ca fait mal mais en même temps, je le sens à peine. Mais…

Je respire !

La fumée est humide, les alentours sombres, très sombres, les flammes sont loin.

« **Aquali ?** »

Elle ferme les yeux, pose ses mains. Un mélange d'eau, de glace et de particules tournoient et se distillent sur moi. Je me sens mieux.

« **Tu as appris à soigner ?**

\- **Oui. Evidemment que je n'ai jamais été faite pour le combat** »

Derrière surgissent des humains armés jusqu'aux dents. On entend tous les haut-parleurs ne parler que de nous. Il faut courir.

Les petits conduits sont nos amis. En quelques mouvements, nous trouvons une issue, à l'orée d'une forêt. Un petit bois de ville. Le silence est pollué par les alarmes, rouges et bleues, feu et eau, comme nous.

Dans le noir et les jets de lumières, nos ombres se confondent avec les branches et les visages connus qui se dessinent dans l'obscurité. Les arbres, parfois, ils ressemblent à des morts qui reviennent. Est-ce que c'est parce la mienne est proche ? Est-ce pour faire peur aux humains ? Cette dichotomie entre Pokémons et humains est-elle exacte ? Après tout, jamais les Pokémons se sont tous considérés comme des frères. On se détestait à la Team Rocket, on détestait les sauvages…

Nous traversons la forêt en pente montante et rejoignons une route dont le bord droit surplombe la ville. Nous sommes à découvert. Combien de temps allons-nous tenir ?

« **Aquali, c'est la fin****.**

\- **Je veux rester là, sentir le vent** »

Aquali s'approche du bord. Je la rejoins et contemple les lumières lointaines des immeubles. Comme un flash, j'aperçus l'ombre blanche de Chekura.

« **Nous ne sommes rien que des fugitifs**, _marmonné-je_. **Nous ne sommes pas une révolution, nous ne sommes rien, Aquali. Des pokémons exécutés, il y en a par dizaines tous les jours. Et nous sommes dans une ville de taille moyenne** »

Aquali ne répond pas. Tournée vers nos persécuteurs arrivant en course, je laisse les mots sortir de ma bouche. Le premier humain pointe son arme sur nous. Les autres suivent, mais je reste concentrée sur un seul fusil d'assaut, le premier à avoir posé son regard sur nous.

Je le reconnais bien, ce trou noir entouré d'acier. Je le vois pointé vers les autres depuis toute petite.

Sa vue ne me soulage pas. Mais on dirait que ce flingue est le seul à pouvoir me comprendre. Je ne souhaite pas continuer.

L'arme, froide et feu en même temps. Comme mon cœur glacé et perpétrant déflagration sur déflagration.

Je suis fatiguée de lutter contre mes vieux fantômes. Ma « mère », mon « père », mon « travail », mon « grand frère », le « prince », ma « petite sœur ».

Personne n'est dans ma situation. Personne ne pourra comprendre ce que j'ai vécu. Je laisse tomber dans cette vie-là.

« **Aquali, je t'aim-…** »

Cherchant Aquali du regard, je n'ai trouvé que son corps renversé.


	11. Chapter 11: Ghosts in a Hell

Selon la rumeur, le fantôme d'un Haydaim apparaît la nuit sur certaines falaises. Son feuillage change en fonction des saisons ; plus il est feuillu, plus c'est inquiétant.

Je suis en arrêt, je me demande si je vais récupérer mon bras. A l'hôpital, ils ne me disent rien. Certains de mes collègues se sont fait brûler des parties du corps par ce Feunard.

C'est le fait divers du moment, ces pokémons incontrôlales. Un peu comme quand les gens parlent de manif et de réforme. Des articles par-ci par-là pour expliquer qu'on vit dans une logique qui ne fonctionne plus.

Elles ont commencé à fleurir avec succès, les crèches expérimentales où pokémons et enfants s'occupent et jouent ensemble. C'est cool mais à la base je me fiche un peu de tout cela. Puis, on a eu l'exemple de la Commune d'Irs. Puis, ces deux pokémons ravageurs pour plomber toute l'argumentation des premiers penseurs de l'émancipation des pokémons. Mais maintenant qu'on sait que le Feunard et l'Aquali avaient des liens avec la Team Rocket, l'argument se retourne encore une fois, et ça n'en finit jamais…

Ce que je retiendrai pour toujours en revanche – et c'est bien pour cette raison que j'ai commencé par là – ce sont les fantômes.

Cette nuit-là, j'étais de garde dans la prison. Un type qu'on n'aimait pas beaucoup est allé s'occuper d'emmener le Feunard dans une salle fermée. Ca n'avait pas été fait plus tôt, on attendait d'être sûrs que ce soit le bon Feunard.

L'alarme a sonné. Rupture des journées identiques les unes aux autres. Ca arrivait quand même parfois, les soirs d'exécution. J'étais content de n'avoir jamais été assigné à ce genre de pratique. Ouais, parce que comme « mission », on a vu mieux. Je préfère appeler ça une pratique.

Le centre était recouvert de feu. Il faisait une chaleur impossible. Mais c'était ça, le truc. J'ai senti un courant d'air au milieu de tout ça. Le mec, je l'ai vu mourir de l'autre côté du couloir le Feunard effondré aussi à côté. Un Aquali s'est posté près de la bête gisante et a commencé à faire des sons bizarres !

Mais impossible d'avancer. Des spectres d'Aqualis, de Voltalis et d'autres Pokémons surgirent de partout. Ce n'étaient pas des types Spectres, mais de vrais fantômes.

On connaît bien mal les Pokémons de type Spectre. Ils sévissent parfois sans qu'on ne puisse en retrouver la moindre trace. Les hôpitaux psychiatriques se remplissent et on met toujours des causes chimiques derrière la folie des gens. Peut-être que c'est vrai. Peut-être que c'est la spécialité des Pokémons Spectre de changer le comportement chimique de toute psyché vivante.

Mais peut-être que d'autres fantômes tous aussi dangereux existent aussi.

Ils disent que les Malédictions lancées par des _cursers_ ne font que diminuer la vitesse de nos mouvements. C'est vrai qu'on bougeait au ralenti. Normalement, seul un vrai Spectre peut mettre un adversaire K.O. instantanément avec cette technique. Mais je sais que Gotaga, mon Alakazam, a gardé des traces de cette expérience, même après ses soins. Si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer cette nuit-là, je ne l'aurais pas amené, je n'aurais pas voulu qu'on lui inflige cela.

Vous devez trouver ça étrange, pour un gardien qui bosse dans une prison, tout ce qu'il y a de plus rationnel en principe, de croire à ces histoires. Mais je les ai affrontés, ces Pokémons. Avec eux, un Haydaim et un Zéblitz sont apparus. L'un me lançant Damoclès. C'est qu'il devait tenir à ce Feunard et cet Aquali pour tenter une attaque qui lui infligerait des dégâts à lui-même. L'autre a exécuté un Eclair Fou, prêt à se sacrifier également, avant de se lancer dans une Mania qui l'a fait sombrer dans la confusion, disparaissant.

Le Haydaim que j'ai vu, je suis certain que c'est celui de la légende, qui rôde au sommet des falaises.

J'avais promis de rendre visite à ma grande sœur, elle habitait près de la mer.

On n'avait que deux ans de décalage et elle avait un travail épanouissant, un mari plein aux as et une petite fille de huit ans qui avait gagné deux peluches superbes de la fête foraine : un Feunard et un Aquali.

« **Je voudrais avoir ces deux-là quand je serai grande !** »

Je me contentais de manger et faire la conversation. Mon portable ne sonnait pas. Tous les potes au boulot étaient autant traumatisés que moi et à part ça, personne ne m'attendait nulle part. Je répondais sans être là, toutes mes pensées étaient dirigées vers ces six pokéballs que j'avais dans mon sac. Flector, Esmeralda, Jaycine, Tama, Yoko et Mitch. Que pensaient-ils ? devais-je changer de travail, de vie, les libérer ? C'est vrai que ça se fait de plus en plus, les jeunes ultra diplômés qui patent vivre tous seuls avec des pokémons à l'air libre, jamais enfermés.

« **Tu entends ça ? Ils ont fait des perquisitions au conseil départemental dans la Commune d'Irs ! Des pokémons ont disparu, certains ont été exécutés !**

\- **Comment ?** »

La tablette était sur le Direct d'une radio.

_« Cet évènement montre aussi à quel point la Force Ajoutée est une technique puissante, trop puissante pour être laissée aux mains de pokémons semi-libres ? »_

Le Gardevoir si célèbre de la Commune d'Irs s'était bien défendu apparemment.

Bien entendu, s'en sont suivies les conversations habituelles. Ca se trouve, on n'aura plus le droit d'asservir les pokémons plus tard, mais que pouvons-nous faire là ? Le système ne nous donne pas d'alternative. J'ai trop besoin de Flector pour faire mes rondes. Ils étaient de bonne foi mais j'ai mis fin à cet apéro au plus vite.

Je me suis hâté. Je n'ai pas utilisé mes pokéballs. J'ai pressé le pas, à pied. Je suis retourné au sommet de cette falaise, le lieu qui a ponctué ma dernière journée de boulot et la vie de ces deux êtres échappés. L'un de mes collègues avait tiré les deux balles.

Jamais je ne prêtais attention à mon environnement comme cela. Le ciel était noir, bleu, des nuances turquoise. Etaient-ce déjà les esprits des morts qui m'enivraient ? Je ne les vois pas aussi distinctement que ce soir-là, mais ils sont là je suis sûr. On me prendra pour un fou, mais tant pis. Je les sens dans le vent. Des brises qui s'entremêlent, se prennent la main.

Il y a un Persian, là. Avec une robe tachetée. Original. Il me voit et se dérobe. Puis le paysage redevient normal. Toute la magie disparaît.

Qui a dit que toucher la queue d'un Feunard pouvait nous rendre maudit ? Visiblement, je n'ai pas eu besoin de ça pour me faire pourrir ma vie.

J'y retourne presque une fois par semaine, si ce n'est plus. Je me suis mis à y faire des prières, essayer de les rappeler. Pour le moment, ils ne sont pas revenus. Peut-être qu'ils ne reviendront jamais ou qu'ils n'ont jamais été là. Peut-être que j'arrêterai vite, peut-être jamais, peut-être que j'aurai une vie comme ma sœur, peut-être que le monde aura changé. Personne ne me croira sur cette histoire, de toute façon.

On me prendra pour un fou mais tant pis.

Peut-être que cela ne m'a tant changé après tout. J'ai toujours été une sorte de crétin solitaire, alors… Parfois, j'ai l'impression que le Persian est dans le coin. Il m'en faut peu pour ne pas me sentir si seul. Si je me pendais, il suffirait de mettre une corde en face pour me donner le sentiment que quelqu'un mourra à mes côtés aussi, d'une minute à l'autre.

Quelle était la relation de ces deux pokémons ? Certains disent qu'ils sont capables de s'occuper les uns les autres spontanément pour des questions de survie. Mais là, ces deux-là savaient pertinemment que c'était la fin. Si ces créatures étaient vraiment plus « intelligentes », elles devaient le savoir. Le Feunard a agi dans un instant de désespoir. Mais le fait de se retrouver et de courir ensemble leur a permis d'accepter la mort. Le Feunard n'a pas résisté sur la falaise, alors qu'il aurait pu. On a peut-être eu tort de les séparer. Les vrais révolutionnaires, c'étaient le Gardevoir et le Givrali apparemment. Avec ces deux-là, le danger était qu'on se rende compte que les pokémons peuvent avoir des relations aussi construites et complexes que des humains, comme le Zéblitz et le Haydaim d'ailleurs.

Peut-être qu'on aurait pu leur demander gentiment de disparaître ensemble. Peut-être qu'elles se seraient laissées exécuter ensemble. Si on les avait laissées ensemble. Avec une histoire comme celle-là, on pourra la présenter en martyrs. Avec l'incendie qui a effectivement eu lieu, on _va_ les présenter comme telles. Alors elles ont peut-être réussi à porter un message, qui fera des vagues des décennies plus tard. L'idée fait son chemin. Les humains ont mal joué pour endiguer le problème. Elles n'étaient pas aussi féroces qu'au début de leur cavale. Elles avaient bien changé.

Pour ces deux personnes, il aurait peut-être suffi de deux cordes, côte à côte.


End file.
